


Your Song

by Tutu030



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutu030/pseuds/Tutu030
Summary: 人鱼Jarvis x 研究员Tony，主贾尼，副CP幻红、盾冬剧情简介：Tony因为大学时期的一件事放弃了做商人转向做了人鱼研究员，和自己的一堆好友开了人鱼医院。本来单纯的研究治疗受伤人鱼的生活在Jarvis来了以后出现了变化，Tony发现Jarvis不是普通的人鱼，且他受的原因并不简单，更麻烦的是在治疗的过程中Tony明显能感觉到Jarvis对于自己过于亲近，于是如何处理自己和Jarvis的关系变成了一个让Tony很为难的事情。全文比较轻松，HE，虽然有参考相应的文献但是所有涉猎生物学和医学的知识都是瞎掰的！请不要当真也不要相信！都是假的！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

“人鱼是一种半人半鱼的两栖生物，上半身为人的样子，下半身为鱼的尾巴，有着华丽的外表和美妙的歌声，传说这种生物会在凶险的海域用歌声迷惑水手使船触礁，造成海难……”  
“那么Potts小姐，人鱼真的会做这么可怕的事情吗？”展台下的小凳子上，一个小男孩睁着大眼睛怯生生地问道。  
“当然不会My dear，那都是谣言。”Pepper看着小小的提问者给出了明确的答案并赠送了一个大大的微笑，“人鱼其实是很怕生也很温柔的生物，目前已知的大多数人鱼都比较善良，有研究表明少数人鱼拥有和正常人类不相上下的智慧，也正是因为这样，人鱼很善于隐藏自己，不会主动袭击人类，甚至不出现在人类的视野里，这也是我们直到现在才发现他们的原因。”  
“那我可以在家养一条吗Potts小姐？他们太漂亮了。”一个小姑娘抱着手里的美人鱼娃娃眼里满是期待。  
“恐怕要让你失望了honey，”Pepper摇摇头“人鱼不适合做宠物，他们是高智慧的生物，我认为比起宠物他们更适合做朋友，何况现在因为人类的捕杀人鱼濒临灭绝，他们是重点保护对象……”  
“这也是这家研究所存在的原因亲爱的们。”一个男人的声音打断了Pepper，所有的小孩子都顺着声音望过去。  
“天呐是Stark教授！”一个高个子的孩子率先认出了他，紧接着引发了一大串高呼。  
“哦！是Tony Stark教授！”  
“先生能给我签个名吗？”  
“我简直不敢相信我要回去告诉妈妈我见到Tony了！”  
“教授可以拍个照吗？”  
小朋友们将Tony团团围住将，争先恐后的要和Tony说话。  
“嘘！”Tony竖起食指放在唇边，对着所有孩子比了一圈，然后世界安静了，只剩下一对对好奇的眼睛依然锁定着Tony。  
“OK，女士们先生们，谢谢你们的配合，欢迎你们今天来到Stark人鱼研究所参观，不过你们也知道，这里不光是一个研究基地，还是一家人鱼康复医院，很多受伤生病的人鱼都在这里休息，声音太大我担心我的病人们会投诉。”Tony抬眼看了看Pepper，对方叉着腰看着他，脸上挂着的表情可以用哭笑不得来形容。  
“所以你们在这里要小心安静地参观，别给Pepper添麻烦。”  
Pepper翻了个大大的白眼，心说也不知道谁才是最大的麻烦。  
“Stark教授！”一个小孩子把手高高地举起来。  
“叫我Tony，我可以回答你，yes，我还单身。”习惯的自恋让小朋友羞红了脸，对方还是鼓起勇气发问，“Tony，人类可以像电影里那样和人鱼谈恋爱吗？。”  
恋爱啊……Tony歪歪头，仿佛在思考，“我们还不确定他们会喜欢人类，不过我相信，每一段真挚的感情都会获得回报。”

“去他妈的回报！”Tony擦着脸上的水，骂骂咧咧走进办公室。  
“怎么？Ultron又打你了？”Pepper递上一条毛巾，看着Tony狼狈的样子忍不住笑出来。  
“打他还算好的呢，Ultron把Tony拽进池子里差点淹死他。”Banner跟在Tony后面，湿漉漉的头发和还在滴水的裤子证明他也没能逃过一劫。  
“我真不明白，明明是我把他救回来的，他断了的尾巴都是我给他接好的，从设计到手术我亲自上阵他还有什么不满意？为什么Ultron对我这么凶？”湿乎乎的衣服贴在身上很不好受，Tony烦躁地把白大褂一把扯下来扔在地上，蜷在沙发里抱怨。  
“相信我，任何一个人被你用那种方法拯救都不会开心，中了十支麻醉剂还被五花大绑的劫持，醒来发现自己在陌生的地方动弹不得，人都会有抵抗情绪何况一条人鱼？”Natasha看着手里的实验报告，头也不抬的开始了日常噎Tony活动。  
“不这样根本抓不住他，放着不管他会死的！”Tony理直气壮反驳回去，觉得自己很委屈。  
“别太较真，”Banner把Tony扔在地上的褂子捡起来挂在衣架上，“Ultron对谁都凶巴巴的，他脾气不好，Wanda不是说那是相处方法的问题吗？慢慢来会好的。”  
“Wanda？哦那个新来的实习生，据说是做人鱼心理研究的那个？她人呢？”Tony问。  
“人家都来了半年了Tony！”Pepper翻了今天第二个白眼“Wanda去给Vision上药去了，据说Vision恢复的不错，已经能脱离仪器自己游泳了，要我说你真的应该跟Wanda好好学学，Vision跟Ultron同时救起来的，看看人家Wanda和Vision两个相处多融洽。”  
“那不一样！”Tony反驳回去“Vision是我治疗过的最听话的人鱼了，该死的当初应该让Wanda负责Ultron。”  
“我相信就是把Vision给你你今天也是一身水回来。”Pepper没好气的拖地，却又反应过来好像Tony每次把办公室弄乱最后收拾的都是她，凭什么？  
“这个屋子里没有一个人向着我。”Tony小声嘟囔。  
“你说什么？”Pepper眯着眼看他。  
“我说我要去找Wanda，问问她怎么跟人鱼打交道。”  
Tony一个鲤鱼打挺熟练地跳起来蹿出办公室，而身后Pepper的咆哮声也追了出来，“Tony！你又踩了一地水！”

当医生真不容易，Tony一边往治疗中心走一边想。  
距离人鱼真正问世已经过去十多年了，他也在这个研究所贡献了十多年的青春，大概全世界的人都忘不了，那一年传说中的天才少年Tony Stark抱着一条人鱼说要改行当医生的大新闻，“世界上真的有人鱼”与“Stark家的小少爷即将从医”的标题霸占了各大媒体的头条，所有记者不分日夜堵在Tony的家门口希望能采访当事人与当事鱼，但主人公却好像人间蒸发了一样再没出现在人们的视野，一起失踪的还有几位在各个领域颇有建树的Tony大学时期的好友，一时间各种谣言在人们之间蔓延开来，被恐怖组织绑架、被政府部门监管、人鱼是伪造的等等诸如此类的谣言满天飞。  
不过，谣言终究是谣言，总有被打破的一天。随着世界各地发现人鱼的报道越来越多，人鱼的存在从哄小孩的故事变为了现实，从震惊中缓过来的人们开始争相探索人鱼的秘密，他们从哪来？他们一直都存在吗？为何忽然出现？他们危险吗？对于人鱼的质疑和探讨铺天盖地，有人为此惊叹，有人为此恐惧，有人为此欣喜，更有人动了歪脑筋。歪脑筋？是的，人鱼曾经的传说让愚昧无知的人开始了幻想，人鱼可以变便成人吗？会像故事里那样为我生孩子吗？他们的歌声可以迷惑人心吗？吃了人鱼会长生不老吗？  
终于，被内心的欲望吞噬的人类开始向人鱼伸出魔爪，他们开始捕捉人鱼。心地好一些的通过黑市交易，把这些美丽的生物关进自家的水族箱，或者卖给马戏团，坏一些的，把人鱼捉走后，便再没人见过他们了。人鱼没有人权，也没有动物权，因为没有政府敢给人鱼一个合适的定义，这促使了黑心商家对人鱼无休止的伤害，人鱼爱好者的宣传没能阻止捕杀人鱼的进程，短短一年，人鱼就从各个海域都可见的生物变为了一面难求的珍惜品，如同昙花一现，人们还没来得及对他们进行研究，就仿佛要永远失去了解他们的机会。

“所以说这世界没了我可不行。”  
Tony穿着湿哒哒的衣服走在通往治疗室的路上，裤脚上的水没有干，随着他的步伐滴答滴答落在地上。他望着过道蓝色的墙面，想起了这地方刚建成的样子。  
就在整个世界都在为人鱼绝迹而束手无策的时候，消失已久的Tony和他的大学好友重新出现了，跟着他们一起出现的还有一个巨大的建筑，就是这里，人鱼研究所。  
说是治疗中心这里其实更像个水族馆，刚建成的时候只有几个大水箱做得特别漂亮，Pepper问过Tony干嘛不一次性装修完，Tony说“他们等不了了”。为了挽救濒临灭绝的人鱼Tony没少下功夫，他甚至找来了刚从部队退下来的一位老朋友Steve帮忙闯进藏匿人鱼的仓库夺走被买卖的人鱼。  
Steve发誓这是他第一次参与抢劫活动。  
“Tony？这就是你说的合法的事？”Steve怀疑地看着在他身边正飞快敲键盘的Tony。  
“当然了Cap，他们买卖人鱼是不道德的，我们和坏人对抗，我们是正义的使者。”  
“Tony我问的是这事合不合法，没问正不正义！”Steve感觉快疯了“我们这就是单纯的抢劫对吧？”  
“怎么，你要退出了？放着那些人鱼不管？”  
“不，我只是需要确定一下跟着你我要坐几年牢。”  
“一天你都别想Cap，我怎么能让你去坐牢。”  
就这样，Tony每天都会偷出好多人鱼放到自己的基地，他利用自己的知识给受伤的人鱼做设备，做治疗，他的好友们也干脆住了下来，跟他一起抢救这些可怜的人鱼。

Tony的辛苦没有白费，十几年过去了，人鱼得到了法律的保护，越来越多的人知道把需要救治的人鱼送来研究所，Pepper更是做起了讲解员，把这个地方经营成了一个博物馆，时不常给来参观的人科普人鱼的知识。

一切似乎进展的太顺利了，Tony想。

“嘿，我们的Tony教授今天又湿了？”迎面传来一个熟到不能再熟的声音把Tony的思绪拉回来。  
“你羡慕我也可以帮你湿一把Rhodey。”不客气地还嘴，刚被整个办公室挖苦过的Tony没什么好心情。  
“我可不对着男人湿。”走近了Tony，Rhodes把一个文件袋甩在他身上。  
“这是啥？”Tony问。  
“你说呢？邀你去接受调查的通知。”Rhodes回答。  
“你好不容易来看我一趟就为了这个？”拉着Rhodes继续走，Tony顺手把文件夹塞进了身边的垃圾桶。  
“你以为我很闲吗Tony？你知道每次为了处理你和你那堆鱼惹的麻烦我要给上头递交多少份保证书才能让他们相信你没在搞什么生化武器！”Rhodes心情也不好，他都数不清这是他第几次为了Tony奔波了，他这个爱惹麻烦的朋友一点也不省心。  
“是人鱼不是鱼，放松点我亲爱的上校，说真的你该换工作了，天天给政客卖命有什么好？来给我打工，我可以给你所有你想要的小飞机。”  
“别，我热爱我的工作，小飞机什么时候送到？”上帝，给Tony打工还不如叫他回战场。“认真的Tony，你真的不打算回来继续做点什么？”  
“做什么？”Tony问。  
“你知道，像你之前一直做的那样，重新做点武器。”  
“Rhodey。”Tony停了下来，看着Rhodes，“你知道那不可能。”  
失去了脚步声的走廊显得异常安静，也让Tony的声音格外清晰。  
“我不再给政府提供武器了。你看，我现在是个医生。”  
Rhodes看着Tony，半天没有说话，他至今也不知道Tony身上到底发生了什么，在他看来，Tony只不过是找到了一条活的人鱼，然后一切就都不一样了，他忽然消失，又忽然出现，他忽然放弃了开发武器，又忽然建了个医院做起了慈善事业。一切的一切他都不明白，但是他尊重Tony的决定。  
“你知道吗Tony？”Rhodes问。  
“知道什么？”Tony反问回去。  
“你离医生还差得远。”  
Tony噗嗤一声笑了，“那你知道吗Rhodey？”  
“知道什么？”Rhodes问。  
“你还是可以拿到小飞机，自己去Stark工业取。”说完Tony转身就跑，留下Rhodes站在原地。  
“嘿你以前都送货上门的！”Rhodes冲Tony的背影咆哮。  
“今非昔比，想要自己去开。”Tony跑掉了，声音远远传过来。  
Rhodes无奈地笑笑，他拿Tony一点办法都没有，不过谁又能拿他有办法呢。心情轻松了一点，Rhodes准备离开，不过他发现了一个问题，他迷路了。  
“嘿这是哪？Tony你把我带哪来了？我怎么出去？嘿！有人么？”


	2. 2

Tony继续往治疗室走，衬衣的水干得差不多了，终于，他停在一扇紧闭的大门前，将自己的手按在了门口的显示屏上。  
“身份确认。”一个声音响起。  
“Tony Stark。”Tony回应道。  
“开始扫描。”随着声音响起，门的四周出现多道光束打在Tony身上并逐渐放大将Tony包围起来。  
“身份确认成功，请进。”  
“啧，我应该把这个进门程序设计的再简单点，我当初一定是喝多了才设计成这样。”Tony一边走进门一边开始怀疑自己，如此繁琐又幼稚的身份验证太蠢了。  
“Vision！跳得漂亮！Good！”  
一进门Tony就听到女孩子的欢呼声和哗啦啦的水声。旺达坐在水池边给Vision鼓掌，她照顾的这条人鱼刚刚完成了他复健后的第一个水中跳跃，高度和弧度都堪称完美。  
“看来Vision恢复得不错。”Tony走到Wanda身边，和她并排坐下来。  
“哦，Stark教授。”Wanda有点意外，Tony居然这个时间过来。  
“叫我Tony，Vision最近没有异常吧？”Tony凑近了点想观察Vision，可是Vision后退了一些，仿佛想和他保持距离。  
“恩，很不错，尾巴已经长好了，手臂上的伤也许还要过一段时间才会好，不过游泳已经不影响了，他最近会跟我玩游戏，看起来精神状态很好。”  
“恩恩，不错。”  
看看Vision，都会和人玩了！再看看Ultron，就会欺负他！  
“Vision昨天还给我唱歌了。”  
“啥？他会唱歌？”Tony以为自己幻听了。  
“恩，有时候会唱，很特别的声音，和人唱歌不一样但我觉得那应该是在唱歌，我还没搞懂他发出那种声音代表什么。”Wanda往Vision身上撩水，笑嘻嘻的。  
Tony忽然有点担心了，目前为止他还没听过任何一条人鱼唱过歌，应该说他都没听过人鱼发过声，虽说人鱼的歌声迷惑人心只是故事，但是他还是感觉很不安。  
“Wanda，听着。”Tony把Wanda扳过来看着自己，试图摆出一个非常严肃的表情。“好姑娘，我知道你对Vision很上心，但是别放松警惕，我们对人鱼还不足够了解，你要注意自己的安全知道吗？对于所有的声音和行为都要警惕。”  
Wanda还是头一次看见Tony这么严肃的脸，她来了这里以后见到Tony的次数并不多，每次Tony都是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
“我知道了，不过，我不认为Vision是危险的。”Wanda肯定地说。“实际上人鱼和我们人类很相似，很多感情的表达方式是一样的，Vision一直都很平和，没有攻击性，我也不知道为什么，我相信他不会伤害我。”  
水里，Vision游到Wanda身边，牵住Wanda的手。  
“这看起来有点诡异。”Tony看看Vision，又看看Wanda，他感觉自己想说些什么却又没什么好说的。“好吧，我相信你，毕竟你好像更懂怎么和他们相处，但是Wanda，但凡有一点不对劲，记得来找我知道吗？保护好自己。”  
Wanda点点头，扭过去继续看Vision跳水。  
“啊对了，我是有事来的，我想问你……”

“Tony！Tony！！！”治疗室的门打开了，Pepper冲了进来。Tony知道，每次Pepper这样喊他就一定代表着……  
“快来Tony，有新的人鱼，需要抢救！”

推车的轮子哗啦啦的响，Banner推着新的病人往急救室奔。  
“这鱼哪来的？怎么伤的这么重？”半路跟上来的Natasha一边追着车走一边问。  
“Clint刚送来的，哦天啊他快死了。”Banner边喘边回答，这条人鱼的尺寸格外大，是他见过的尾巴最长的人鱼了，这也让推车变得不好控制，很容易打滑。  
“那小肥鸟人呢？”Natasha利落的从Banner手里抢过了车，跑着继续推，小车的速度快了一个档。  
“他说他还有别的事，把鱼放下就跑了，看起来很急，那样子一时半会回不来了。”Banner有点挫败，Nat看起来瘦瘦的怎么力气这么大？  
“该死他一定是故意的，今天该他值班！我已经替了他两次了！”  
不知道是不是错觉，Banner看着咬牙切齿的Natasha，感觉她头发又红了一些，好像下一秒就能烧着的样子。  
“身份确认。”  
“Natasha Romanoff。”“Bruce Banner。”  
“开始扫描”  
“身份确认成功，请进。”  
“这系统蠢爆了，得告诉Tony换一个，等它扫描完人鱼都死了。”Natasha推着车继续走，Banner点点头表示赞同。

“真巧我也有这个想法。”急救室里，Tony甩着听诊器，他提前一步到了，Pepper正帮他准备工具。  
“系统的事情晚点再说，先抢救。”Natasha把人鱼推到急救区，利落的拿过一包血袋就扎了上去。  
“什么血型？”Pepper问。  
“不知道，来不及检测，拿了包人造万用的，什么都不做这个失血量他活不过五分钟。”  
“基础信息？”Tony一边问一边给人鱼做检查。  
“啊，成年人鱼，男性，脖颈有腮，没见过的品种，外形看更像海豚科，但是有鳞，上半身和尾巴多处出外伤，但最致命的是脖颈和腰腹的伤口，伤到了大动脉失血过多，受伤原因不明，很可能是被游轮的螺旋桨卷到了。”Banner说。  
“除非你告诉我螺旋桨还会开枪。”Tony看着人鱼腹部的伤口，眉头皱的能夹死只苍蝇。  
“枪伤？”Banner跟过去看，就在那些密密麻麻的划伤中间，一个洞正不断往外渗着血。“上帝啊。这帮猎人什么时候才会停下来，子弹还在里面？”  
“Pepper准备扫描，Nat把强心针和凝血酶拿过来。哦Fuck！他没呼吸了！Banner帮我把输氧管拿过来！”  
所有人忙得不可开交，人鱼离开水太久就会呼吸困难，如果再失去意识就可能把自己活活憋死，可眼前这条的伤势明显不能把他丢回水里治疗。Tony的额头在冒汗，他知道一个不慎这条人鱼就会送命。Tony 救活过很多濒死的人鱼，同样，他也失去过不少，他不知道自己有多少次眼睁睁看着那些人鱼无助地抓着他的衣服，瞳孔忽然放大，再慢慢闭上眼睛，一去不回，还是在他不断向他们承诺“你不会有事的时候。”  
“你不会有事的。”这句话一点用都没有，人鱼甚至都听不懂那是什么意思。但是Tony每次都会说。这次也不例外。  
“嘿，你得撑住大块头。”手术台上，人鱼的心跳微弱的要命，Baunner作为主刀医生正小心翼翼地取子弹。  
“听着，你会没事的。”Tony站在一边说“你得好起来，我从没见过你这样的品种，你得活着我才能保护你，你现在在全世界最高级的治疗中心，你要是活下来我就给你个VIP，这样你就能受最好的待遇了。”  
“Tony，等一下。”Baunner说。  
“怎么了？”  
“嘘，就……一下。”  
“当！”随着清脆的一声，金属落在铁盘上，Baunner成功把子弹取了出来。  
所有人松了口气，Natasha开始帮着缝合伤口，Pepper在一边帮着递工具。  
“Tony，接下来就是你的活儿了。”Baunner一边缝伤口一边说“他还有骨裂的地方，你那些固定的小道具用得上，他撑到现在已经是极限了，要马上放回水里，伤口需要防水，你上次做的防水胶布挺管用，要记得贴。”  
“放心吧我亲爱的Doctor，我会把他放在VIP水箱里好好照顾。”手术成功了这条人鱼活下去的可能就大了不少，渡过了一劫Tony放松了些。  
“说真的每次我都搞不懂你叫的到底是哪种Doctor，还有你哪一次不是承诺要让人家进VIP，谁告诉我这里有普通病房吗？。”完成了最后一针，Baunner开始给Tony挑刺。  
“你这是怀疑我，我现在就把Ultron转移去普通间让这个住进去。”Tony还嘴。  
“可怜的Ultron，”Natasha的任务也结束了，跟着插嘴。“说起来Ultron住的那间水箱还是最大的呢，Tony你这是有了新欢忘了旧爱。”  
“啧啧，水性杨花。”Pepper补刀。  
Tony翻白眼“你们怎么都针对我？！”

结束了治疗又结束了清理工作，研究所的气氛重新欢快了起来，Tony仔仔细细把新病人贴好防水胶布的伤口又都检查了一遍才把他放进水箱。虚弱的人鱼还在睡，慢慢沉入水底，只有偶尔从腮边冒出的小泡泡能证明他还活着，为了方便观察人鱼的状态Tony特意给他安排了一个从外面看透明的水箱，不过是他新研发的高科技，玻璃内侧是全息影像，为水箱里面的客人播放着海底的画面，这样对方醒过来的时候不会太紧张。  
气泡从水底慢慢上升，飘到水面挨个破碎，Tony站在玻璃外静静地看着水中的睡美人，没有了血迹，Tony可算可以好好观察他，淡蓝色的长尾巴，半透明的尾鳍，匀称的肌肉，修长的手臂，手指间似乎有蹼，和银色的Ultron或者红绿色的Vision那种颜色张扬的人鱼不同，眼前这一条的皮肤相当白皙，更像人。不过这些都不是最吸引人的，最让Tony感兴趣的是他的长相，淡黄色的头发，突出的眉骨，英挺的鼻梁还有对薄唇，脸颊两侧有点细小的鳞片依稀可见，若不是反射水箱灯的光几乎看不出来。其实作为人鱼来讲这个长相实在是太低调了，毕竟人鱼是喜欢华丽的生物，他们喜欢用宝石或者贝壳装饰自己，研究所的病房里现在还有好几条人鱼天天换发绳绑头发，给鳞片涂颜色，所以不得不说，像这样画风清淡的人鱼太少见了。  
不过Tony喜欢这样。  
说Tony Stark喜欢简单的美大部分人是不信的，毕竟在Tony治疗人鱼以前，他是Stark家的小少爷，天才武器发明家，著名的花花公子，纸醉金迷，大手笔的代言人，他的跑车是红色的，他的绯闻是数不清的，他身上的香水被Natasha等一众女孩子说有种风流的味道，他哪里热闹往哪去，这么一个从头到脚都跟简单不沾边的人，现在看着一条外貌简单到不能再简单的人鱼晃了神，他看着他就那么静静躺在那，光影随着水波的节奏从他身上一遍遍掠过，他淡黄色的头发在水里显得格外柔软，脸部清晰的轮廓让他仿佛一件艺术品。  
希望他睁眼看看我。Tony想，也许他的眼睛也是蓝色的，和尾巴一样就完美了。不是蓝色也没关系，这张脸配什么颜色的眼珠都不会难看。  
Tony把额头贴上玻璃墙，“你要好起来。”他说，“你不是个坏脾气对吧，只要比Ultron温柔就可以，他老是打我，特别疼。”  
睡美人没有回话，只是随着呼吸吐了几个泡泡。  
“我当你答应我了，那你归我管了知道吗？我要给你起个名字。”

“Stark教授。”Wanda跑了进来。  
Tony回过神“恩？怎么了？和Vision玩完了？”  
“您说的好像我们分手了一样。”Wanda瘪瘪嘴，虽然他们也没在谈恋爱，“Pepper小姐跟我说新来了条人鱼所以我来看看，顺便让我问您新客人起什么名字，这样可以给他编档案。”  
“你得先答应我下次别叫的那么客气我就告诉你，直接叫Tony。”  
“好的Tony，那他叫什么？”Wanda感觉之前严肃的Tony形象现在一点不剩了。  
“Jarvis。我打算叫他这个。”Tony回答。“恩，就叫Jarvis。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
“Ultron吃饭了！”Tony端着一碗拌鱼肉，蹲在水池旁吆喝，半个小时过去他喊得嗓子都哑了，不过被呼唤的对象一点也不领情。  
“你不饿是不是？你昨天晚上就没吃！”天杀的Ultron让他操碎了心，Tony感觉自己就像一个老妈子追着不懂事的儿子给他喂奶，他蹲得腿都麻了Ultron还是不理他，也不知中了什么邪，就泡在池子里对着一堵墙面壁。  
“能告诉我你是对那面墙有什么想法吗？你要是爱上它了我可以帮你们牵个线。”Tony叹口气，干脆一屁股坐在水池边上，气的得牙痒，要不是Ultron伤还没好利落，他现在就想把这条难搞的人鱼扔回海里。  
“Tony，你在吗？”  
“在！Wanda，我在这……”Tony小声嘟囔“不过快要被累死了。”  
Wanda小跑过来，长长的头发梳成了漂亮的马尾，随着步伐甩呀甩。  
看看人家小姑娘多有精神，Tony叹气，当初真应该选Vision。  
“Ultron还没吃饭？”Wanda跑到Tony身边和他一起蹲下来。  
“恩，没吃，就对着墙发呆，小伙子可能对墙情有独钟，废寝忘食。”  
“这么巧？Vision也是。”Wanda说。  
“恩？Vision也不吃饭？”这可有意思了，Tony觉得来了点神。  
“不是，是偶尔会面壁，每天只有一会，对着那面墙，啊，就是Ultron现在面对的这个，对着墙看很久。这么说起来，他俩的房间是挨着的，这个情况就好像他们隔着墙对望一样。要不要试试把他俩放在一个池子里？人鱼是群居的，需要社交。”Wanda说。  
“我试过把Ultron跟其他人鱼放在一起试过，他太凶了，见谁都攻击，我以为是他的领域意识比较强才单独给了他最大的水池，想让他放松一点。也许可以让他跟Vision在一起试试，毕竟他俩一起救起来的，也许会比较熟也说不定。”可是虽然是一起救起来的，也不过是在同一个海域而已。Tony不确定Ultron和Vision以前认识，难道该给人鱼办个联谊？  
，但也许可以试试让他俩交流一下。  
“说到Vision，”Wanda开口“我就是为了Vision来找你的，Vision这两天有点不太对。”  
“怎么了？”想到Wanda提到的Vision的歌声，Tony紧张起来。  
“他开始长背鳍了。”Wanda说。  
“背鳍？这不可能，！那是小人鱼才会长的，成年人鱼早就停止发育了。”Tony说。  
“是真的，前两天我发现的，开始以为只是错觉，但是今天能看到很明显的骨骼变化，后背已经开始长凸起了。”Wanda说。  
“这以前没有过，快Wanda，叫上所有人，不，就叫Baunner，我们去看Vison。”Tony兴奋地搓手，人鱼任何不同于常识的反应都值得研究。  
“Ultron，我把吃的放这里了，你饿了自己来拿。”Tony把肉放在水池边，转身拉Wanda。“走小姑娘，不理Ultron了。”  
“呃，Tony，Ultron过来了。”Wanda指着水里。  
“恩？”然而还不等Tony反应，只见Ultron从水底一个冲刺跃出水面，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，回落的时候用尾巴重重地往下砸。  
哗啦啦啦，Tony Stark教授今天也被溅了一身水。

“哟Tony，今天你怎么肯下水了？之前让你下去你都不去。”Baunner一走进治疗室就看见和Wanda一起泡在水里检查Vision的Tony。  
“反正已经湿透了，没区别。”Tony浮在Vision后面，看着他沿着脊椎向外凸起的骨头，招呼Baunner。“Baunner你来看。”  
“这是背鳍啊。”Baunner凑过去，拿出相机拍照。  
Tony点头，“这不应该，”Vision的后背上，四个尖锐的凸起整齐地排成一条直线，比皮肤的颜色浅的多，对着光有暗金色的花纹。“通常背鳍是两到四岁的小人鱼才会长的，最晚也是八岁。Vision的体型怎么看都是成年人鱼了，咱我们当初的估算是20岁，不可能已经成型了还在发育，水池里没有风浪，没有恶略的天气，吃的东西没有变化，他也不可能因为刺激而再生长，这没道理。”  
Vision回头看着Tony和Banner并不清楚他们在讨论什么，于是只能又望向Wanda，Wanda给了他一个微笑安慰他。  
“而且有一点我觉得很奇怪。”Tony继续说“Vision、Ultron加上Jarvis，最近这三只都是以前没见过的品种，不测DNA根本看不出是哪一种人鱼，Jarvis还不知道，但就目前的情况看来，以前的人鱼来了以后除了日常活动外就是往头上绑贝壳，装饰自己，Vision和Ultron完全没有打扮的需求，他们的反应能力和行动力也明显比其他人鱼高出不只一点，有明显的情感感情变化。我怀疑这两条有很高的智商，只是还没表现出来。”  
“你想表达什么？”Baunner问。  
“我想说，如果，只是如果，这两条人鱼不只是人鱼，或者说，不是普通意义上的人鱼，如果是有人对他们做过什么……”

和Baunner关于背鳍的讨论最后在Vison的逃跑下告终了，Vision虽然很温和但似乎并不是特别亲人，被包围了一会就钻进了水下走掉了，好在他不排斥Wanda，她能留下去带他继续做复健。  
Tony在更衣室换了身衣服，觉得有点疲惫，他回到办公室躺在沙发上想歇一会，听着墙上挂钟的滴答声，却不知不觉睡着了。

温度很舒服，Tony想，像是十多年前的傍晚，他走在海边，海水把沙子泡得特别凉，还不断往他鞋里钻，他刚结束了一场派对，一个人出来醒酒，夕阳红红的，让他睁不开眼睛。后来怎么了？后来，啊，想起来了，他在海边看到一个人，对方倒在地上，瘦瘦的像是个小孩子，又好像长了点，可能也是个喝醉了的？又或者是个心脏病突发患者？也保不齐是具冲上海岸的尸体。Tony醉醺醺的，摇摇晃晃走过去，然后他看到了，倒在地上的是个小男孩，多半个身子泡在水里，Tony把他拉上来，然后他觉得自己一定是喝太多了，因为他看到了男孩子的下半身，是鱼的尾巴。  
“嘿，醒醒。”Tony摇晃着他。“你快醒醒。”  
“他醒不过来了”一个声音说，“Tony，他醒不过来了。”  
“他死了吗？”Tony问。  
“对，他早就死了Tony，你把他搞丢了记得吗？他早就死了。”  
“不是，不对，他没死，他不过是……”  
“不过是被旋涡卷走了？可是那么小的孩子怎么可能自己在大海里活下去，他连鲨鱼和海豚都分不清。”  
“Dummy没有死！他还活着！”  
“哇哇哇！！！Tony！！！”  
“叮铃铃铃铃！叮铃铃铃！”

“Dummy！”

“嘭！！”  
Tony叫喊着醒过来然后从沙发上滚到地上，木地板发出重重的一声响。  
“Fuck！这一天真是倒霉到家了，该死的，又是这个梦。”  
“叮铃铃铃！”Tony的手机在响。  
“好了好了我知道了，别叫了。Hello？Pepper？”他接起了电话。  
“Tony你在哪？”Pepper的声音听起来特别兴奋。  
“办公室。怎么了？”  
“Jarvis醒了，你要过来看看吗？”  
“我马上来！”

巨大的玻璃水箱透着清澈的蓝色，缓缓升起的气泡制造了唯一的声响，水面随着水里的流运动轻轻地晃，波光的影子打在池底的沙子上，就像走马灯一样漂亮。  
一条大尾巴打破了看起来平静的假象。  
“他醒了多久了？”Tony匆匆忙忙赶到，站在水池前问Pepper。  
“醒了有一阵了，大概20分钟，我想他发觉这不是海底了。”  
水里，Jarvis浑身的伤和夹板让他游得很慢，被尾巴扫过的沙子缓缓飘起来又缓缓落下去，他逐渐靠近了玻璃墙慢慢停住，将手贴上去。海里不会有墙，这里不是海，尽管前面还有很多小鱼在游但这里不是海，那么他在哪？  
Jarvis望着虚假的海底发呆，他不知道，就在他面前，一拳的距离，有一只手隔着玻璃重合在他的手上，Tony也望着他发呆。  
“是带他去做全身检查还是再等一会？”Pepper问。  
“他的眼睛是蓝色的。”Tony说  
“恩，蓝色的，所以呢？要不要做检查？”  
“我想，”Tony抬起头，看着从他面前游走的Jarvis。“我想先跟他好好认识一下。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
水下的世界透明又安静，水上的世界温暖并绚丽，Jarvis浮在水面上，看着远处的夕阳和上空几颗迫不及待冒头的星星，更加确定了这里不是海。

他死了吗？还是只是被困住了？不，他还活着，因为他感受到身上每一处伤口都随着他的呼吸发痛，一起一伏，钻心刺骨。或许这只是他在做梦呢？梦里的自己很安全，然后等他在这也睡着的时候，他就会真的的死掉，没有同类，也没有人，独自离开，一如既往，好像也不坏。

Jarvis慢慢地甩着尾巴，想让自己离太阳更近一点，他觉得自己的力气在慢慢消失，他就快游不动了。

“Hello？”声音从背后传来，Jarvis转过身，在不远的沙滩上站着一个人。

“嗨！睡得好吗？”

Jarvis听到了问候，他知道那是人类在打招呼，他警惕起来，可他知道这里无处可躲，就只能看着那个人走到水里，然后向他游过来，停在了距离他一条尾巴的地方。这是个男人，一个穿着条紧身泳裤的男人。

“你好，我是Tony。”那个男人说。

Tony小心翼翼地问好，想和这位新朋友熟悉熟悉。人鱼都是怕生且敏感的生物，而且这条明显受过人类的攻击，他一定很害怕。Tony这辈子都忘不了Ultron醒过来的那一天，那根本就是灾难，那条人鱼疯了一样的砸水箱，乱拔输液管，摔坏了好多药瓶，对Tony怒目而视，Tony觉得Ultron到现在都把自己当成是攻击他的人，不然不会每次治疗都想淹死他，这个地方可不能再来一条Ultron了。

为了让Jarvis消除戒备，别以为他身上藏了武器，Tony特意就穿了条泳裤，虽然对于第一次见面的客人这有点失礼，但怎么也比打起来要好。看起来这一招很奏效，Jarvis没攻击Tony，他们两个就这样看着彼此，保持着距离，Tony对着Jarvis吧啦吧啦说着话，把自己从头到脚介绍了一遍，Jarvis似乎听进去了，歪歪头，然后一下扎进了水里。

Jarvis还是想把自己藏起来，所以用尽了全力冲向水底，然而他很快发现一个问题，那就是他现在的身体承受不住因快速下沉而骤增的水压，才不到五米他就觉得耳朵痛，更别提刚才因为动作而扯到的伤口，他赖以生存的水现在在无情的把他往外赶，Jarvis不得不又浮了上去，只是慌乱间他的位置选的不好，恰巧出现在Tony面前。

“Hello！”Tony打了今天第二个招呼。

Jarvis大口喘着气，视力开始模糊，他和Tony只有一拳的距离，却连他的脸也看不清。

“老兄你看起来不太好。”Tony伸出手，一点点靠近Jarvis，却被Jarvis捉住。

“你大出血，很多内脏都受损了，把你放回水里是为了让你呼吸而不是代表你健康了。”Tony语重心长的解释，完全不管对方能不能听懂，他把声音放的很轻，让自己显得柔和。“你还很危险，现在要去做体检，我会照顾你，治好你，放松点，我绝对不会伤害你，相信我。”

牵制的手一点点松开，话唠战略似乎奏效了，Tony将手抚上Jarvis的脸，掌心一片冰凉，然后，他看到刚才那只带蹼的手又盖住了他的，紧紧的攥住。

主治医生获得了病人的信任，这可是个好兆头。

Jarvis拽着Tony，被Tony带到了岸边，迷迷糊糊间他感觉自己被抬到了起来，身边又多了几个人，这一次他真的没力气反抗了，在嘈杂的声音中又一次睡了过去，只是失去意识前他脑袋里一直有刚才那个男人的声音，他记得他说“我是Tony。”

Jarvis的水池这边乱成了一团，另一边的Vision也不消停。Wanda发觉今天的Vision特别焦虑，复健运动不好好做，不是围着她转圈圈就是不断往门外看，好像在找什么。是因为长背鳍不舒服吗？Wanda想，如果自己也是人鱼就好了，就能知道Vision在想什么。好姑娘叹了口气，拿过日志开始记录今天Vision的异常，希望这个状态不要持续太久。

“你说你就用十分钟这都半小时了Tony。”Pepper看着刚被捞上岸就昏过去Jarvis，担心得不得了，Natasha和Banner就地开始给Jarvis注射各种药，两个人的表情都很凝重。

“我得让他信任我，他现在脆得就像个玻璃娃娃，强行捞出来会伤到的。”Tony更着急，Jarvis的情况比他想象的还严重。

“你得看看这个，”Pepper举起手里拿着的一个塑封带和一摞资料“这是Jarvis身体里拿出来的那个子弹的弹头报告，这可不是不是普通的猎枪，我们的新客人麻烦不小。”  
Tony看着塑封带里的子弹头，惊讶地瞪大眼，忙翻开了手里的报告。

“这像是你的枪，Tony，”Pepper说，“你最后卖出去的那一批。”

Tony认得这个子弹，化成灰也认得，他自己设计的东西他绝对不会忘，那是以前他特意为军方打造的一款水下用枪，理由是有个特别小队要去一个海岛执行水下任务，潜艇进不去，必须要特工潜入，军方没有合适的水下设备，Rhodey亲自来找他他才得意洋洋的设计了一款，可那都十几年前了，这枪总共只有不到十支还是特工在用，特工猎杀濒危物种？为什么？。

“Tony？Tony!”Natasha转身叫他。  
“嗯？怎么样了？”Tony回过神。  
“他得去理疗水仓24小时监控，接下来的一个礼拜都最好别让他动，否则骨头和内脏都长不好。”Natasha走到一边推过了推车，大家一起把Jarvis抬了上去。

Tony看着又一次昏睡的Jarvis很不好受，到理疗室的一路上都看着Jarvis不说话，直到Jarvis被接上了各种仪器躺进了水仓里。

“嘿，先别关。”Tony阻止了正要关仓门的Pepper。“交给我吧，我等他醒过来。”

Pepper拍了拍Tony，没多说什么，她太了解Tony了，此时他脸上的表情代表这个人极度内疚，Jarvis的伤一定程度和Tony有关，这不是他的错，但Tony一定认为是自己的责任。

“帮我拜托Banner，请他替我看几天Ultron好吗？”Tony说“我担心Jarvis。”

“好。”Pepper回答，接着说“可怜的Ultron，青春期都没能赢得爸爸爱，难怪那么叛逆。”

“我可不要一个成天惦记弑父的儿子。”Tony耸耸肩，目送着Pepper笑着出门，看见她背对自己挥了挥手。这么多年了，他真的很感谢Pepper,感谢他所有的朋友们愿意陪着他，他永远自称无所不能的Stark，但他也知道，很多事没有他们他自己做不来。

“呼!”这可真是漫长的一天，Tony舒口气，重新照顾病人。水仓里只放了一半水，Jarvis带着呼吸机，两条手臂上插着不同的输液管，胸口上贴着感应器。Tony摸了摸他的尾巴，发现Jarvis的鳞片非常薄，细细的纹路跟水光打成一片，又随着Tony的手微微起伏。

他真的很漂亮，Tony觉得自己要快着魔了。如果不是亲眼见过他流血，他会认为在他面前的是个休眠的机器人，一件艺术品。Tony不自觉地顺着Jarvis的尾巴摸上腰线，又一路摸上去，路过胸膛，攀上锁骨，最后停在脸上。

“Jarvis？你能听见吗？”Tony问。

房间里各项机器运转着发出规律的声音，却又让这里显得格外安静。

“Jarvis？”Tony用拇指滑过他的眉骨，发现额头上有一处淡淡的淤青。

自己在着急什么呢？Tony忽然觉得自己很幼稚，他该让患者好好休息，况且就算叫醒了Jarvis他也不知道自己要做什么。Tony关上了水仓的门，拽了把椅子坐在旁边看着水仓里注满水，看着Jarvis浮起来，他像第一次去水族管的小朋友一样趴在玻璃盖上，盯着旁边毫无变化的监控屏幕发呆，开始思考关于子弹的事。  
需不需要问问Steve呢？Tony想，Steve自从陪他偷完人鱼以后就被军方雇回去带兵了，Tony本来想挽留他，就但是他知道Steve那个人没办法老老实实跟他一起养鱼，世界上还有那么多需要他的战场，他是一个真正的战士，而且是为了普通人能安居乐业而战的人。虽然嘴上不想承认，但Tony曾经被Steve的坚持打动过，而且Tony听说Steve执行过各种危险的任务，最近好像还跟一个什么特工局的合作过了，好奇之余Tony想到Steve也许知道特工的事情，等他回来应该问问。又或者，自己可以问问Rhodey？不过Rhodey对军队以外的事都了解的不多，问他怕是没有结果。Tony用手在仓门上画圈圈，嘴撅得比圈都圆。  
“当当当!”  
哪里的声音？Tony抬起头，屋子里没有人。

“当当!”

Tony感觉手指震了一下，才发现声音来自里面。Tony猛地站起来看向仓头，正好对上了那对蓝色的眼睛。

Jarvis轻轻抬起手指又敲了敲玻璃，眼睛变得弯弯的。Tony看见了他呼吸器下的嘴勾起了弧度，于是走到Jarvis面前，跟Jarvis一样伸出手指轻轻敲。

“Jarvis～you up？”Stark科技的产品让水里的Jarvis能听到外面的声音，同样也能把里面的声音传出去，于是Jarvis看着Tony张开嘴，成功看到Tony的表情从傻乐变成了震惊。因为Tony听到机器里传出了一声“Hi，Tony。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
Tony觉得自己一定是幻听了，水仓里的人鱼居然在说话？不可能，那可能只是气泡的声音。Tony试图让自己冷静，告诉自己，人鱼说话没那么容易。“Tony。”机器又一次响了。  
“去他妈的幻听！”  
Tony猛地踩上椅子跳上水疗仓，整个人骑在了玻璃盖上。  
Jarvis显然被这个举动吓了一跳，吐出的气泡瞬间增多挡住了视线，等泡泡都散掉，Tony已经像个树懒一样抱着玻璃盖趴下和他面对面了。  
Tony说不出自己有多兴奋，都快二十年了，从建研究所的那天开始他就不断寻找有语言天分的人鱼，这年头连猫都能喊牛肉面，拥有高智商的人鱼没道理学不会说话。人鱼和人类那么像，他们具备学人类语言的条件，如果他们中哪怕只有几个，不，一个就好，只要有一个能够开口，能告诉Tony关于他们的习性和过去，那么他就可以更快地保护他们，救助也会更容易，这也是Tony面对每一条人鱼都要和不断和他们说话的原因。  
Tony看着Jarvis，那感觉就好像小时候他看着第一次玩寻宝挖出来的宝贝，激动不已又小心翼翼。  
但显然Jarvis不知道Tony的心情，他歪着头看着眼前的男人，玻璃盖的厚度让对方的脸看起来有一点变形，圆乎乎的，这让Jarvis想起了自己在海底的时候见到的河魨，“噗嗤”，Jarvis没忍住，笑出了更多的泡泡。  
“Jarvis，”Tony迫不及待想和这条会说话的人鱼交流“Jarvis你能听懂吗？”  
Jarvis眨眨眼，没有回答。  
“我是Tony，你记得我吧？我是Tony。”  
“Tony。”  
“对，我是Tony，你还会说别的吗？”  
“Tony。”  
“你只会说Tony？”  
“Tony。”  
“呼……好吧，人鱼王子惜字如金。”不如Tony预期的，Jarvis似乎只会喊他的名字，甚至那可能都不是Tony的名字，也许是什么别的Tony，不过能念出声已经是很伟大的事了，毕竟除了Wanda提过的会唱歌的Vision，Jarvis是第一个会发声的人鱼，凭借着Stark式不屈不挠的精神，Tony不打算放弃，他一定要教会Jarvis说话，说更多的话。  
Pepper再回到理疗室的时候觉得不是Tony疯了就是自己疯了，她刚走进门就看见Tony撅着他的翘臀趴在Jarvis的水疗仓上扭，嘴里念念有词。  
“Jar,你看，这是我，T-O-N-Y……”  
“Tony？你在干什么？”Pepper慢慢靠近Tony，脑子里开始回放以前上学时的知识，教授怎么说的来着？面对精神不正常的病人不要刺激他？  
“哦嗨Pepper，来Jarvis，这位美丽的女士是Pepper，是这么写的，P-E-P-P-E-R，Pepper。”  
Pepper靠近了才发现，Tony正拿了支水笔在玻璃盖上镜像拼着她的名字，某人规整圆润的幼儿园字体密密麻麻铺了一片，Pepper甚至看不到Jarvis的脸。  
“Tony你还好吗？”Pepper扶住Tony的肩膀，思考着要不要叫Wanda来看看自己的老板。  
“好的不得了，我好久没这么好过了，你不知道刚才都发生了什么，Jarvis说话了！他会叫我了！”  
Pepper看着Tony喜气洋洋的脸，感觉眼前的Tony仿佛一个第一次听到自己的女儿叫daddydady而兴奋到恨不得宣告全世界的傻父亲，惊得她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Pepper甩甩头，努力把傻爹形象的Tony甩出去，然后抓住了重点。  
“你说什么？说话了？”Pepper用手去擦玻璃盖上的笔记，想看看Jarvis。  
“Tony。”机器里传出陌生而好听的声音。  
“Oh my god。”Pepper吓得往后退了一步。  
“你看吧！我说过我不是妄想！真的有会说话的人鱼！”Tony从盖子上滑下来，扶着Pepper的肩膀晃。“我要开个party，我要好好庆祝一下Pepper，今天是可以载入史册的一天。”  
Pepper被晃得头晕，她想让Tony冷静一下，话还没说出口，机器又响了。  
“Paper。”  
Tony看着水仓，眼睛大了一倍，“他在叫你，亲爱的你是人鱼叫出口的第二个名字。”  
“嗯，如果我的名字是一张纸而不是辣椒的话我会感到很荣幸。”看着眼前蹦蹦跳跳的Tony，Pepper震惊之余也为他高兴，Tony当年提出要教人鱼说话这件事就根本没人信他能成功，坦白说Pepper也一直认为让人鱼开口就是天方夜谭，可是Tony很坚持，每次遇到新的人鱼就像个话唠一样不消停，尽管他这样做从来没收到过成效，有些人鱼直到回归大海都记不住自己的名字，但是Tony没放弃，他总是不知道放弃。  
Tony抱着玻璃盖纠正Jarvis的发音，Jarvis也出奇地配合，Pepper想提醒他们两个都该休息一下，但是那边火热的气氛让她把话憋了回去。算了，本来是要叫Tony去吃饭的，今天有披萨，干脆帮他端过来吧。这样想着，Pepper开始收拾Tony身边的小桌子，给披萨盘腾地方，收到一半Pepper才注意到了Tony刚才用的那只笔，又看了看自己刚才擦玻璃的手，然后整个研究中心都听到了熟悉的咆哮声。  
“Tony！你又用的是油漆笔！这擦不掉！”  
Jarvis会叫名字的事情很快传遍了研究所，所有人没事的时候都会跑去水疗室找Jarvis聊天，渐渐地，Jarvis不光学会了所有人的名字，还学会了不少单词。Jarvis学习的速度一天比一天快，这让Tony既兴奋又焦虑，Jarvis的性格太好了，简直比Vision还好，虽然他们第一次见面的时候Jarvis很警惕，但是第二次治疗以后他就接受了自己，现在更是没拒绝过任何人的问候，对所有人都很温和，但这也代表他缺乏必要的防范意识，何况他的学习速度太惊人了，这让Tony不禁总想到那份子弹报告，对于Jarvis被攻击的理由，Tony有种不好的猜测，也有着不好的预感。  
“下午好，Ms.Romannoff。”  
“下午好Jarvis。”收起针管，Natasha回应Jarvis的问好，这是Jarvis这个礼拜最后一次抗生素注射，也是Jarvis水疗的最后一天。  
“虽然不想承认，但是Tony，我得说你的新宠声线还真是不错。”Natasha看着旁边整理固定器的Tony说。  
“不错？拜托他都要辣死了，别翻白眼，就是在人里面我都找不到除了我以外的第二个这么好听的声音了。”  
“这就是你每天都开着录音器的原因？真不知道你还有这癖好。”Banner转过身给Jarvis换胶布。  
拧上最后一颗螺丝，Tony看着他的杰作，“我那是记录需要，不过你提醒了我Banner,我要把Jarvis说的每句话都设成手机提示音，明早我就靠他起床了，不对，整个研究所都要用这个。”  
“只有我一个人想飞速离开这里吗？。”Natasha收拾好了所有的工具，发现Banner也完工了，于是拽上了好脾气博士往外走“快离开，别打扰Stark享受他的Jarvis时间，我快要被腻死了。”  
于是Banner和Natasha头也不回地出去了，剩下Tony和Jarvis在一起大眼瞪小眼。  
“好吧，就剩我们了Jarvis，试试你的新尾巴。”Tony为了Jarvis特意做了一款尾巴辅助器，外表看上去就像一个外置的红色骨架，轻薄的软金属紧贴着长长的尾巴直到腰椎，胯部有个小的传感器，能检测Jarvis的动作并帮助他摆尾，现在Jarvis只需要很小的力气就能游泳了，辅助器还能帮他保护伤口，抵抗水压。  
Tony抱着Jarvis的尾巴帮他与新器械磨合，毕竟他都在水里躺了一周了，总该活动一下。而Jarvis也领悟了Tony的意思，顺着他的力道动尾巴，看着鳞片和金属反着好看的光。  
“Jarvis，你真是聪明到让我快要爱上你了。”Tony看着已经会利用辅助器的Jarvis夸奖到，Jarvis还真是学什么都很快。  
忽然想到了什么，Tony搬了椅子坐在Jarvis面前，神秘兮兮凑过去，“想来点奖励吗honey？”  
Jarvis没有回答。  
“来试试吧，我打赌你会喜欢！”说完Tony就把手往水仓下面伸，没一会掏出两袋蓝莓干。  
“来尝尝。”刺啦一声，Tony撕开了包装，拿起一颗小蓝莓就扔进了自己嘴里，然后又拿了一颗往Jarvis嘴边送。  
Jarvis学着Tony的样子咀嚼着蓝莓干，然后对Tony笑了。  
“哈！我就说你会喜欢，我赢了！罚你再吃一个。”  
就这样，Tony和Jarvis一人一口分着零食，Tony一吃一边喂，还不忘抱怨着，什么Pepper上次因为油漆笔没收了他的披萨还不让他吃零嘴啦，自己机智的藏了好些零食啦，Natasha又怼他啦，新道具有多高级啦，而Jarvis只是默默看着Tony，配合着张嘴把蓝莓干吃下去，偶尔会咬到Tony的手指不过对方似乎并不在意，他听着Tony叽哩哇啦说着他不能全听懂的话，嘴里的味道甜甜的，连呼吸也是甜甜的。  
蓝莓干很快见了底，Tony看着最后一颗，犹豫了一下，还是递到了Jarvis嘴边。Jarvis却摇了摇头。  
“吃吧，你需要维生素，还是不想吃了？”  
Jarvis依旧摇摇头，只说了个“No”。  
“那我吃掉了。”Tony宣判了最后一颗蓝莓干的命运，把小可怜丢尽了嘴里。  
摸了两袋蓝莓干的手指沾满了糖，Tony习惯性地舔了两下，Jarvis却在这时候靠了过来。  
“Jar,现在反悔晚了，我已经没有……”Tony的话没有说完，因为他眼睁睁看着Jarvis含住了他的手指。  
“Jarvis？”Tony想把手抽回来，却被Jarvis拽住动不了。  
湿润的舌头在指缝中游走，Jarvis从拇指吻到食指，指腹舔到指尖，最后干脆将食指和中指一起含进嘴里，抬起眼看着Tony。  
“J？”Tony感觉自己不太好，哪不好他说不上来，眼前这个画面作为花花公子的Tony可是没少见，要是以前，如果面前是个姑娘，那他俩很快就可以发展到床上去了，可是现在面前的是个男性人鱼，而且显然做出这个动作比起诱惑更像是捕食后清理战场。诱惑？自己感到被诱惑了？  
Tony在自己的脑内活动变得疯狂之前制止了自己，单纯看着Jarvis把手上的糖全舔掉后默默地退了回去。  
“咳咳，Jar，躺下好好休息，明天送你回大水池。”Tony安顿好了Jarvis，匆匆往外走到最后几乎是跑着往外冲。直接撞到了来找他的Pepper。  
“Tony你这是上哪去？你还好吗？”  
“好，好得不得了！”Tony回答。  
真是好得不能再好了。  



	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
“好得不得了就好。”Pepper这么说着，脸上的表情却像大写的“不信”。  
“来找你是想告诉你，Steve来消息了。”  
“Steve？！他那倒霉的任务终于结束了？”Tony在他的白大褂上擦手，仔细想想Steve真的是好久没联系他了，上次离开之前他还告诉Tony这只是个小任务，一个月就能回来，后来变成了三个月，再往后就没来过消息，转眼这都半年过去了，Tony相信Steve的能力，但说他一点也不担心Steve那是假的。  
“我觉得没有结束，他可不是打电话回来的，我们的艺术家寄了他的作品。”Pepper从兜里掏出一张纸塞给Tony，继续说“地址写的直接寄到你桌子上，除了Steve不会有别人。”  
毕竟Tony没有桌子，这是他们几个朋友之间的暗号。  
Tony接过纸打开，皱了皱眉，这是一幅很潦草的画，不过能认出是Steve的风格，纸上一个老头站在木船上举着块碎裂的船板，和一条从海里跃出的鲨鱼搏斗。  
“老人与海？”Tony问。  
“还不是传统风格的。”Pepper伸手指“鲨鱼还背着武器，枪、手雷、匕首。他遇到麻烦了？”  
“我看他是终于肯承认自己是老年人了，寄信还真是古老。”Tony把纸塞进兜里，撇撇嘴，绕过Pepper往前走，却被拦回来。  
“Tony，你有什么事没告诉我？”问句被念成肯定句，Pepper熟悉这个撇嘴的表情，上次看到这张脸的时候是Tony自己外出偷人鱼的那一天，他跟自己说谎说只是出去逛逛，回来就挂了彩，还乐呵呵说他钓到了鱼。  
“好吧，我……我偷偷藏了点吃的在Jarvis那儿。”  
“这我知道，那是特意留给你的，你清楚我指的不是这个。”  
“上个月厨房的锅是我烧糊的。”  
“吼，我赢了，我跟Nat打赌不是你就是Clint，顺带一提，那不叫烧糊，整个锅底都没了，沾点肥皂水那锅能吹泡泡。还有别的。”  
“我……把你的口红拿给姑娘们玩了……。”  
“那个我也，等等你什么？她们玩的是我那一根？还是你给的？”Pepper声音一下高了八度。  
“相信我，我也是之后才知道那是你的口红，我会再给你买新的，限量还是定制随你挑。”  
“你当然要赔我新的！我就说怎么所有的人鱼姑娘都跟我一个唇色！我还以为是我把它丢了，她们拿口红涂尾巴你知道吗！幸亏是防水口红，我的老天你到底瞒了我多少事。”  
Pepper头都疼了，虽然早知道Tony瞒她的事不少，但是亲口听他承认还是气不打一处来，尽管她真正想听的不是这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不过今天的怒气值已经封顶了，她需要冷静一下。  
在那之后Pepper追问了好久也没从Tony嘴里翘撬出自己想听的东西，任何事，只要是Tony不想说，无论谁怎么逼问他都能把话题绕出银河系，到后来Pepper也习惯了，不说就不说吧，反正最后都要等着给Tony收拾烂摊子，又不是第一次。而对于Pepper的妥协，Natasha给出的只有白眼。  
“你就是太宠他了Pepper,这样下去Tony迟早给你捅个大新闻。”  
“没有迟，只有早，我有预感很快就要出事，Rhodey来的次数越来越多，这可不是好兆头。”  
Tony开始不时往家跑，每次回研究所都抱着一大兜材料，然后就坐在电脑前开始敲键盘，忙得不可开交，研究所原本安逸的生活开始渗出一丝紧张感，所有人只是心照不宣，毕竟该来的总是会来，眼前最重要的是照顾好他们的病人。  
Banner和Ultron相处得不算融洽但也算得上相安无事，这让Tony有了更多精力去做研究，也能更好照顾Jarvis。  
只不过与其说是他照顾Jarvis，不如说是Jarvis陪着他。  
Tony在Jarvis水疗的时候偷偷装修了大水箱，水底除了沙子还多了水草和小贝壳，为了加强自然的真实感，怕Jarvis无聊，Tony还往水里扔了一把塑料小鱼，顺便还把水池边的空地改成了沙滩，再配上潮汐和海浪装置，沙滩有一半都能保持湿润，Jarvis如果想上岸也方便得多。  
“怎么样Jarvis？喜欢你的小沙滩吗？”Tony抱着文件夹坐在干燥的沙堆里，看着前面不远的湿地，Jarvis刚换完药，正躺在那里休息。  
听到Tony的声音，Jarvis坐起来歪着头看着他，没有回答。  
“喜欢你的小沙滩吗？”Tony又问了一次。  
Jarvis依旧是没回答，他盯着Tony好像开始思考，很久，才冒出一句：“喜欢？”  
“噗，算了算了。”Tony忽然意识到自己没法用Jarvis听得懂的话给他解释什么是喜欢。“别想了，'喜欢'对你太难了。”说完Tony接着看资料，剩下Jarvis埋头沉思。  
Tony每天都会抱着资料来沙滩上坐一会，这里舒服，也安静。只要他一出现，Jarvis就从水里游出来爬上岸，来到Tony身边，和他并排坐着，或干脆躺在Tony腿边。Tony也不浪费这难得的时光，休息的时候他会给Jarvis读故事，教他念单词和句子，甚至有时候会抱着电脑跟Jarvis看会电影，不知不觉Jarvis的语言能力又上了一个档次。  
“……小美人鱼丢弃了匕首，纵身跳入了海里，她不再痛了，因为她开始慢慢地融化。王子和公主到处都找不到小美人鱼，天亮了，太阳升起来，轮船缓缓地开动，只留下海面上苍白的泡沫。”  
“啧，我是不是读了盗版？”Tony看着屏幕上的最后一行字怀疑人生，这是他第一次看完整本《海的女儿》，小时候老管家倒是给他讲过不少童话，不过应他的要求大部分都是冒险类的，老实说他一直以为海的女儿是个甜蜜的结局。Tony看看旁边正盯着屏幕的Jarvis，观察对方的反应，他不知道Jarvis听懂了多少，有点担心这个故事会给Jarvis留下心里阴影。Jarvis用手戳着屏幕，似乎对图配很感兴趣，他的指尖停留在小美人鱼化成泡沫的双腿上，轻点了两下，图片放大到全屏。  
“我们换个别的看吧，这个离现实太远了。”Tony点击了关闭，开始找有关人与人鱼相亲相爱的故事，不知道迪士尼的动画电影是不是个happy ending。  
“这是真的。”Jarvis忽然说。  
“什么是真的？”Tony问。  
“小美人鱼，那是真的，她们会为了爱的人去死。”Jarvis回答。  
Tony一时间不知道如何反应，他没想到Jarvis听懂了，也没想到话题会转到这里，爱的“人”，是人鱼还是人类？是人鱼真的爱过人类，还是这只不过是Jarvis的一个口误？Tony忽然有好多问题想问，在Jarvis和他对视的一瞬间他选择了似乎最无关紧要的那一个。  
“你也会吗？”Tony问，“像小美人鱼那样。”不知道为什么，Tony没能把“人”这个词加上。  
“不会的。”Jarvis说。“我不会爱上那样的王子。”随后顿了顿，又补充到，“我也不会把爱的人独自丢在沙滩上。”  
Jarvis恢复得很快，两个月过去，他已经可以脱离外置骨架自己游泳了，看着死里逃生的Jarvis恢复得如此迅速，主刀医生Banner最感动，但也很担心，他担心Tony。  
“Tony你这黑眼圈都能当墨镜用了。”在厨房遇见喝咖啡的Tony，博士把手机伸到Tony面前，打开了前置摄像头。  
Tony接过手机对准了自己，往后跳了一步，“快瞧瞧屏幕里这帅炸了的小伙子是谁？我可爱到都长出兔耳朵了。”  
“往左滑一下你还能长出猫耳朵呢，把特效关上Tony。”Banner伸手点掉了萌拍，苦口婆心地继续说“你该休息了好吗？或者让我帮你，Vision、Jarvis和Ultron的基因检测马上就能做完，我能帮你做对比和筛查，虽然我不想过问你到底在调查什么可我同样也不想在急救室里抢救你，你看上去比手术台上的Jarvis还糟。”  
“兄弟你被Pepper传染了吗？”Tony往杯子里扔了两块糖“上学那会咱俩熬夜开发项目的时候怎么不见你这么说。”  
“因为上学那会我还没拿到行医资格证，无照看诊是违法的。”  
“切。”Tony继续喝他的咖啡，把反噎Banner当年塞他感冒药的话一起喝了进去。他好的很不是吗？Tony Stark不需要休息，这帮人总是这么巧大惊小怪。  
“不，我可以的，Fuck！”Tony坐在沙滩上，揉着太阳穴，咖啡并没能让Tony变得精神反而让他开始头疼，他按住脑门想要让缓解一下，但不起效果,该死的他不想认同Banner的说法，可他真的好难受。  
“Tony？”Jarvis看着忽然低头的Tony，自己也低下头想看着Tony的脸，前一秒Tony还嬉皮笑脸地教他写字，下一秒脸色就不对了。  
“Tony……你还好吗？”Jarvis探头用鼻尖去蹭Tony，伸手去揉Tony的头发，这是上次他在电影里看到的，被揉的人心情会变好。  
“也许，不是特别好。”Tony把Jarvis在他头发上撒野的手拿下来贴在额头上，凉凉的，他舒服了一点，于是干脆拽着Jarvis躺在了沙滩上。  
Jarvis乖乖被Tony拽倒，看着Tony扭曲的表情，他知道眼前的人很难受，却不知道该做些什么，只能干躺在一边，焦急地摇着鳍。  
“Jar我得睡一会。”Tony松开Jarvis对他说“今天提早下课，放学了，去玩吧。”  
然而Jarvis没有动，他把手重新放回Tony的额头，反而贴得Tony更紧了。  
“快去Jarvis，回水池里去。”Tony又吩咐了一遍，他已经快睁不开眼睛了，现在只想让Jarvis回水里，为了模拟户外环境Tony做了温控系统，沙滩上的温度一直都不低，尤其是干燥的地方，对于人来讲，这点温度非常舒服，可对于人鱼来讲，长期呆下去就会致命，更何况Jarvis每次都要等Tony走了才会回到水里，这太危险了。  
Tony哄了Jarvis很久，直到额头不再有凉凉的感觉Tony才放任自己睡了过去，他能思考的最后一件事就是自己这么睡一定会生病，希望研究所里还有别的感冒药，不要只剩布洛芬。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
人往往越是在累到极点在的情况下，越不能好好休息，尤其是像Tony这种不眠不休工作了好几天的。  
其实Tony不知道自己睡着了没有，也不知道自己躺了多久，他仿佛产生了幻觉，身体忽冷忽热，还感觉有人拽着他在沙滩上翻滚，他应该睁开眼看看，看看时间，看看Jarvis，看看实验室里面的进度，或至少确认一下自己的状况，可是透支的身体是诚实的，每次Tony想尝试醒过来都会被强烈的疲惫打倒，眼睛干得要命，脑袋发沉，明明是躺着却觉得天旋地转，头疼仿佛是一场停不下来的折磨，Tony抓着头发，但这没有止痛的作用。该死的咖啡，该死的文件，该死的报告，Tony把自己蜷起来开始诅咒过去这几天一切阻止他休息的事物，完全忘记造成这一切的元凶是最不听劝的他自己，该死的他得承认这个时候他想念Jarvis冰凉的手贴在额头上的感觉，既能缓解焦虑镇痛效果还一级棒，该死的与其期待Jarvis不如自己爬起来找个冰袋。  
Tony把自己放平，慢慢深呼吸，沙滩上升高的温度让他的意识开始模糊，他就这样晕晕乎乎幻想着自己离开了人鱼区，走进了厨房，打开冰箱，偷出了Natasha准备做刨冰的冰块再用毛巾包起来按在头上，冥想的力量是伟大的，Tony甚至真的感觉到清凉，他换了一盒又一盒冰块，额头上本来要暴起的血管慢慢平静下来，眼睛也舒服了许多。感谢上帝，不，感谢Tony Stark冷静的大脑带他走出困境，舒服了不少的Tony带着小小的自豪感让自己翻了个身，他摸到旁边一个结实的沙堆，干脆抱上去换了个舒服的姿势，沙子暖暖的，软软的，Tony考虑着也许以后可以搞个沙床。  
空旷的房间无人打扰，模拟太阳从高空一点点坠落，刺眼的白光悄悄柔和下来，慢慢变黄，逐渐加深，最后终于变成温暖的红色随着潮水被冲到沙滩上，房间里的温度开始下降，白昼系统的灯一盏盏熄灭，天花板上微弱的星光冒了头，沙滩上的贝壳被浪花冲上来又带走……一切的变化Tony都不知道，他只是闭着眼享受着这难得的平静，让自己软在沙滩的怀抱里。  
哗啦!  
哗啦!  
Tony真正清醒是被水的声音吵醒的，海浪声有一阵没一阵的传进Tony耳朵里，涨潮了，Tony想，回想起自己睡着前躺的位置，Tony知道这次无论如何自己必须起来，他可不想被卷走，这么想着，他睁开了眼睛。  
……天黑了？还是他瞎了？睁开眼的Tony发现自己什么也看不见，愣了两秒才发现是有什么挡住了视线，还没等他反应过来遮挡他的是什么，他就感觉手里抱着的沙堆动了一下然后Tony的视线对上了一对蓝色的眼睛。  
“What the……fuck……我还没睡醒?”Tony看着眼前的一切有点懵，他以为他一直抱着沙堆在睡，可那根本不是沙子，而是被沙子埋起来的Jarvis，再看到自己额头上Jarvis的手，想到那阵让他平静下来的凉意，Tony顿时感觉脑袋嗡的一声。  
“我不是告诉你回水里吗Jarvis？!你在这多久了!”  
Tony不知道该先惊讶还是先生气，他激动得想爬起来却发现除了头以外身上盖满了沙子，这让挣扎的他变得像一只被翻了个儿的小乌龟，只能蹬腿却坐不起身，更过分的是每次他快把自己挖出来的时候Jarvis都死死搂着他把他重新按回去再用沙子把他盖起来，不知道这样做了多少个仰卧起坐，筋疲力尽的Tony举了白旗。  
“所以你是想埋了我还是给我盖被子？嗯？”看着拿尾巴给他填土的Jarvis，Tony哭笑不得。Jarvis停下了动作，看了看Tony，像是想到了什么，忽然一只手把Tony的头抬起来，另一只手开始捞沙子，弄了个长方形的沙堆，拍结实了又把Tony放回去。  
“Jarvis……我不是想说我还缺个枕头……我需要你放开我……。”Tony第一次觉得自己能说会道的嘴这么没用，连个人鱼都搞不定，旁边Jarvis像个玩泥巴的孩子一样拿他当地基堆着沙堡，Tony看了半天也没搞明白Jarvis在干什么，干脆放弃抵抗由着Jarvis玩。随着最后一缕霞光被淹没，星星霸占了天空，不同于真正的海景，这里的夜空违反自然规律不定时切换银河与极光，颇有Stark家不按常理出牌的风格。Tony望着已经变成夜间模式的天花板才意识到自己躺了有多久，真奇怪，海水怎么还没涨上来？  
“我的大艺术家玩够了吗？”Tony半撑着让自己能抬起身，对着从刚才开始就不知道跑到哪去的Jarvis喊，躺了半天他的心情好多了，加上一个下午他睡得不错，现在应该给Jarvis检查一下。  
“J？你在干什么？”Tony一边问一边慢慢把自己刨出来，像只小海龟一样往外爬，月亮升了起来，将海岸线照亮，Tony看到不远处有微弱的蓝光，走近看才发现是Jarvis的背鳍和鳞片。  
“我都不知道你还有夜光技术。”Tony在Jarvis旁边坐下来，凑到人鱼面前去欣赏对方眼眶下蓝幽幽的鳞，微弱的光映在Jarvis的眼睛上，浅浅的蓝色此时看起来格外温柔。  
哗啦!一个超大的浪头翻过来，Tony下意识往旁边挪了挪想躲开水，却发现沙子很干，完全不是这个时候该有的样子，再看Jarvis，对方还是安安静静地忙着自己的工程，一直堆着沙堡，不过这个沙堡长了点，从Jarvis的手下一直延伸到Tony刚刚躺的地方，Tony这才借着月光看清楚，那是一条很长的坝，把海水整个拦在了外面，难怪自己没被卷走，亏得Jarvis，不然他可不确定泡一下午自己还能不能走出这里，可是这么长的护栏，即使是人也要花两三个小时才可以完成，更别提是在地上行动不便的Jarvis了。  
“你没回水里对吗？”Tony问。  
Jarvis看看他，摇摇头。  
“然后你一个下午都在这干这个?堆沙子外加把我埋起来?”Tony摸上Jarvis的脸，意料之中，皮肤的触感让Tony觉得自己在摸一张纸，Jarvis至少四个小时没回池子里。“你现在严重缺水你知道吗?”  
Jarvis没说话，只是把手放回了Tony头上，发光耳鳍动了动，引得全身的鳞片忽明忽暗。  
“如果我的良心坏一点现在应该把你带到实验室里好好研究一下，这样漂亮的光非常稀有。”Jarvis掌心的质感粗糙得像蜥蜴的皮，Tony坐到Jarvis面前，心疼得要命，伸手从沙坝的另一头舀了水往他身上泼。  
对于人鱼的光学术界有很多种说法，可以肯定的是，夜光是深海人鱼才掌握的技能，只是不知道作用，有说是诱捕猎物的陷阱，有说是和同伴交流的暗语，还有说是发情的信号，不过无论哪一种都没能得到证实，因为没有研究样品。极少有深海人鱼被活着带回陆地，原因是，由于适应了深海的高压，冒然浮出水人鱼会因为压力变化而死，他们不会去浅海，普通猎人也没有能潜入深海的资金和能力，所以即便深海人鱼是极其凶残的品种，他们也没机会和人起冲突，就更没什么可能因为人而受伤，Tony治疗过的所有受伤的人鱼都是生活在浅水区的，或是因为好奇接近轮船而被螺旋桨割伤，或是运气不好遇到了人鱼猎人，他曾以为他这辈子没机会研究深海的品种，谁想到他自己的武器带来的Jarvis或许就是第一个样品。  
真是讽刺，Tony想，到底多长时间的努力才能挽救一个错误的决定呢？如果自己的担心是正确的，那他该如何面对Jarvis？  
“我可以撑到明天早上。”Jarvis忽然开口“如果你想去实验室，我可以呆到早上”。  
“我都不知道我的病人这么坚强，不过要让你失望了，我可没打算那么对你，比起做实验我有更关心的事。你就一点都不担心吗，J？”Tony问。  
“担心什么？”  
“我可能会对你做非常不好的事。”Tony顿了顿，补充到“又或许我已经对你做了非常不好的事。”  
“你救了我。”Jarvis说。  
“你就不担心我救你是有别的目的？”Tony问。  
“那你会担心吗？”Jarvis反问道“Tony，每天和我在一起，你就不担心我会伤害你吗？”  
Tony有点被问住了，他真的一次都没考虑过这个问题，即便他现在知道了Jarvis是有攻击性的种族，他也没有觉得Jarvis很危险，复健的日子里他经常和Jarvis在一起游泳，现在想想，如果Jarvis想淹死他真是易如反掌。  
“Tony，我不会伤害你。”Jarvis看着半天没回应的Tony，把他搂进了怀里。“对不起，我没有要伤害你。”  
“嘿，别紧张。”Tony被Jarvis吓了一跳“放松点，抱歉我是不是吓到你了？你当然没有伤害我，相反你救了我，如果不是你我今天肯定会一直泡在水里，我们一人一次，礼尚往来。”Jarvis身上凉凉的，Tony能感觉到对方的腹肌蹭着自己的身体，“说起来你还没告诉我为什么把我埋起来。”Tony拍着Jarvis的背，想让Jarvis放开他，可是Jarvis没能领会到。  
“我不会把你一个人留在沙滩上。”Jarvis闷闷地回答。  
“所以这是你们的藏身手段吗？偷偷上岸，藏在沙子里？保温效果倒是不错，我应该不会感冒了，我还没谢谢你。”Tony想把Jarvis推开，这样抱在一起感觉怪怪的，虽然在他睡着的时候和Jarvis搂了一下午，但不代表清醒的时候这样不尴尬。  
“Tony……我不会伤害你。”Jarvis又说了一遍，轻轻放开Tony转而捧着他的脸，用鼻尖蹭Tony的脸颊。  
“好了，我没说你会伤害我。”这大概是Tony和Jarvis离得最近的一次，近到他能看到鳞光下Jarvis细长的瞳孔，近到能感觉到彼此的呼吸，Tony感觉身前有一股压力，越来越重。  
“人鱼会经常这样捧着别人的脸吗？”Tony问。  
然而Jarvis没回答他，依旧用鼻尖在他脸上画圈，最后蹭在Tony的鼻子上。  
“Jarvis，虽然我不想拒绝你的热情但是你再这样蹭下去要出事的。”Tony想调整一下姿势，结果适得其反。  
克制点Tony，这是条人鱼，Tony侧过头让自己尽量不去看Jarvis，但被Jarvis扳回去，四目相对。  
自己在害怕什么呢？眼睁睁看着Jarvis缩短了他们之间最后一点距离，Tony没有躲，他听着自己沉重的呼吸声淹没在海浪声里，大脑变得一片空白。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
“Rhodey，你知道，这间研究所是Stark工业的福利设施，我们只需要提供必要的文件，而那些早就在研究所建成的一年前和建成后的两个月内提交了，再多余的我们没义务上交，也没内容提供。”  
Pepper看着第不知道多少次来研究所报道的Rhodes，心里替他累得慌。她都要下班准备休息了，走到门口看到Rhodes正在停车，就又和他一起回到了办公室。  
政府给Stark公司找麻烦施压不是第一天的事情，打从研究所运转的第一天起，各类检查部门就一直要求他们提交所有人鱼的详细信息和日常维护记录，每次都让Pepper以“负责人不在”为借口回绝掉，她本以为这些麻烦是Tony退出武器行业导致的后遗症，所以一直没把这种无关痛痒的骚扰放在眼里，偶尔会提交一点研究成果作为回应，时间久了对方也就不再来了，但如今Rhodey的频繁走动让Pepper很不踏实，军方一直以排除社会安全隐患为理由想得到研究所的信息，这可不是什么好兆头。  
“Pepper，你以为我想来要那些乱七八糟的文件吗？”Rhodes眼睛里都是血丝，他前一天晚上写了一宿的报告还没休息过就跑来找Tony，他现在最烦的就是文件。“说真的，我才不在乎你们整天都在干什么，上天也好下海也罢我真的没兴趣，可是国防部不这么想，我打了一堆保证才阻止他们来个突击检查，把你们的小鱼……”  
“人鱼。”Pepper纠正道。  
“好吧，人鱼，把你们的人鱼强行带走。他们现在怀疑你们在用人鱼构建有杀伤力的武装，还说很快就会拿到证据。”  
“什么时候的事？”Pepper问。  
“今天，我就是因为这个才大晚上跑过来，你们到底做什么了？”说Tony拿人鱼做实验Rhodes是不信的，当年Tony为了保护人鱼有多疯狂全世界都看在眼里，尽管外界有传言说救助公益不过是Stark的一场阴谋，Rhodes也没有信过，他知道Tony，他从没怀疑过他。可是上级的命令让他进退两难，Tony的智慧和能力让他成为军方头号客人的同时也成为了国家主要监控的对象，即使他退出了武器制造行业他的大名仍在潜在威胁名单的第一位居高不下，这让Rhodes心情复杂，作为朋友，他为Tony骄傲的同时也免不了担心，要命的是每次发生状况Tony什么都不会对他说，不解释也不妥协，最后来个大惊喜，这是他一贯的风格，也正让局势越来越糟。  
“你们，不，Tony真的没在做什么奇怪的实验吧？”Rhodey问Pepper，他想确认一下让自己安心。  
“那要看你把什么称作实验了兄弟。”声音从背后传来，Rhodes回过头，看到Tony一边揉头发一边走进屋。  
“Tony你去沙子里游泳了吗？”Pepper张大眼看着Tony，走过去帮他拍衣服，难得这人从人鱼休修养区回来不是一身水，可这不代表一头沙子就更好，Pepper甚至从Tony头发里找出个贝壳，看着走廊里跟了Tony一路的沙子，Pepper对研究所的卫生感到绝望。  
“没，我就是……在Jarvis那儿睡了一觉……”  
“你看起来像是和Jarvis睡了一觉，是多激烈的睡眠才能搞成这样？”找出头发里第二块贝壳Pepper调侃到，却发现Tony只是低着头，样子很反常。  
迅速拍掉裤子上最后一点沙子，Tony走到Rhodes面前，蹿上一个会议桌坐好，冲对方眨眼睛。  
“我对男人的媚眼没兴趣，尤其是你的。”Rhodes丧着脸说。  
“别那么不解风情兄弟，你真伤我心，小飞机拿到了吗？试飞感觉怎么样？”  
“哦！感觉酷毙了，比之前那架性能提高不少，还有多余的吗？我想……嘿！你别想带跑我!我们刚才说到哪了？”  
“实验。”Pepper提醒。  
“对!实验Tony，你没拿人鱼做过什么改装吧？确实没有对吧。”差点跟着Tony聊起新飞机，那是他准备下次用的话题。  
“我说过了，看你想问怎样的实验了，严格说起来你都当过我的试验品。”  
“什么时候？”Rhodes开始回忆。  
“上次喝酒的时候，”Tony答，“我试着让喝多了的你跳脱衣舞。”  
“你干了什么？!我的天!”Rhodes感觉眼前一黑，“我脱到哪了!不要告诉我到了最后一步!你别笑!”  
“冷静点老兄，别高估了自己的酒量。你就解了个领带就躺地上了，我连录像的机会都没有。”  
Tony乐得在桌子上打滚，旁边Rhodes气呼呼地看着他，Pepper干脆拿了个吸尘器清理沙子，一点不想搭理他们。好一会，Rhodes才把气氛拽回正轨。  
“我们言归正传好吗，Tony你……”  
“我没做。”Tony的语气斩钉截铁。“我没拿人鱼改造过，顶多给他们加过义肢，被医好的人鱼都放回海里了，现在这里也就十几条而已。况且……”Tony从桌子上跳下来，站在Rhodes面前抬了抬下巴“如果我真的做了什么，不论生化武器还是人鱼大军，你们十年前就该看见了，磨磨蹭蹭不是我的风格，我怎么可能给别人留着慢慢发现的时间？”  
Rhodes离开研究所的时候拍了拍Tony的肩膀，关于人鱼，他没多说一句话，他跟Tony保证下次来的时候再讨论那架飞机的事情，现在他只想回家和枕头谈场恋爱。Pepper扫完沙子也打算回去休息，她告诉Tony她需要假期，对于无形的加班她很不满意，何况最近人鱼姑娘们状态都不错，加上Stark工业还有一堆事情要处理，所以Pepper下一周都不想再来。  
Clint还没有回来，也没有消息，Natasha和Banner最近分担了他的工作，两个人每天忙到不行，下午做完例行检查就出外勤了，于是整个研究所就剩下Tony一个人。  
难得的安静……或者说……空荡荡……  
Tony手揣在裤兜里晃晃悠悠，拖着脚步回实验室，路过饮水机拿了个纸杯子咬在嘴里，溜达到走廊尽头又折回来接水，“咔哒”“咔哒哒”Tony反复按着出水键，看着水位一点点上升，填满杯子，然后哗啦啦溢出来。  
“啧，我一定是疯了。”直到地面积了一大滩水Tony才放过了那可怜的按钮，拿起纸杯一饮而尽然后叼着杯子顺着走廊继续前进。到实验室路不长，但Tony走了很久，他哼着歌，转着圈，踹着地，越走越慢，等他再抬头看到墙上标着“Jarvis”的显示屏的时候他才意识到自己走错了地方，这不是实验室的方向，这是来人鱼区的路。  
“Damn it。”杯子掉在地上，回声在空旷的走廊里格外响，Tony盯着显示屏，听着智能系统一遍一遍地播放着“身份确认。”“身份确认。”“身份确认。”犹豫了良久，Tony用很轻的声音念出了自己的名字。“Tony Stark。”  
“确认成功，请进。”  
Natasha说的对，这个烦人的系统是该换换了。  
Tony没有去沙滩找Jarvis，而是绕到了他第一次见到Jarvis的那堵玻璃墙面前，尽管在之前离开的时候他跟Jarvis说他去去就回，但现在他真的没想好怎么面对Jarvis，所以干脆不去见他比较好。  
水池里漆黑一片，什么都看不到，Tony知道Jarvis还在岸上等他，可他不想回去，他把额头贴在玻璃上，盯着自己的鞋一直发呆，最后背对着水池坐在地上，开始自言自语。  
“真荒唐，我竟然差点吻了一条人鱼。”  
Tony在和Jarvis亲上之前推开了对方，他没用力，但足以阻挡Jarvis的亲近。  
“你该回水里了。”Tony听得到自己声音里细微的颤抖。  
“Tony？”Jarvis没放开Tony，却对Tony的动作感到困惑。  
“呃，我是说我有点渴，得出去喝口水。”Tony挣脱了Jarvis，爬起来走向门口，他听到Jarvis说会等他，自己也答应了说一会就来，可是他没有，他只是坐在离Jarvis一墙之隔的地方，努力把Jarvis赶出他的大脑，思考着这些天发生的一切。  
Ultron和Vision、Steve的画、Rhodey所说的改造……太多反常的人和事让Tony有点混乱，他需要时间整理思路。Tony想起回家的时候翻仓库的事，他本来只是想找关于海底武器的资料，却意外发现了点别的——一份血清改造的笔记，署名是他那天才的老爸Howard。  
“某些人涉猎的范围还真是广。”Tony本想把这份笔记丢在角落就不再看它，却没想到扔出去的时候从笔记里多掉出来了一份东西，是一张已经泛黄的手绘地图，图纸不算潦草但也并不精细，很多字都模糊不清了，只有标注地名的文字还保留了下来，也最引起Tony的注意，因为上面写着“人鱼岛”。  
Tony一直以为自己是第一个发现人鱼的人，可万万没想到在他老爹的时代就有关于人鱼的记录，Howard不是个浪漫到有心思去钻研童话故事的男人，因此Tony确信那本笔记和地图不是恶作剧。  
神秘的岛屿，血清实验，过去十年忽然大批量出现的人鱼，军方紧张的态度，Tony隐隐感觉到这之间似乎存在某种联系，他开始构思各种假设，如果早就有人知道人鱼的存在呢？如果人鱼的暴露不是因为气候，并不像某些学者说的那样只是因为全球变暖呢？如果自己治疗的人鱼不是倒霉的遇难者，而是可怜的幸存者呢？……所有的假设都朝着不好的方向发展，却又缺乏证据，Tony掌握的信息还太少，现在唯一的线索就只有从Jarvis身上取下的子弹……该死的思路又回到了Jarvis身上。  
Jarvis是Tony现在最不想面对的难题。早在Tony成立研究所的那天他就给自己立了规矩，那就是绝对不对人鱼下手。  
人鱼在各种故事里被丑化为迷惑人心的海妖不是没有道理的，当然不是说他们真的有迷惑人心的能力，而是因为他们有着过剩的好奇心和毫无物种概念的恋爱观。温和的人鱼很容易对其他生物产生好感，尤其是人，Tony好几次都在疗养室被女性人鱼偷亲吃豆腐，她们用漂亮的眼睛直勾勾望着Tony，用手搭着他的脖子对他示好，整条鱼贴着Tony不放来表达对Tony的喜欢，赖在Tony身上不肯下去，绝美的容貌，柔软的身体，这样的诱惑几乎是个正常人都抵挡不了，不过Tony理智地拒绝了，他虽然是花花公子，对人鱼有着特别的执着，但是他分得清自己的狩猎范围，单纯又可爱的人鱼小姐绝对不是目标，这可是有生殖隔离的另外一种生物，Tony还不想疯狂到和其他物种上床。  
Tony肯定地宣称自己绝对不会对人鱼产生那方面的兴趣，然而Jarvis的出现让这句话变得站不住脚。  
虽然不想承认，但Tony很清楚，当他第一次在这面玻璃前看到醒来的Jarvis的时候，他就完全被吸引了，Jarvis是一条完全符合他审美的人鱼，没有华丽的色彩，没有过多的装饰，他就是浮在水里什么都不做就足够让人着迷了，更别提他还会说话，Tony完全不想和Jarvis保持距离甚至还有意的亲近他，毕竟J是雄性，Tony觉得他们的关系很安全，自己可以多任性一点。可是下午Jarvis对他反应完全出乎他的意料，Tony不确定Jarvis是不是想给他一个吻，在人鱼的世界，贴脸和摩擦都只是表示友好的方式，但是接吻不一样，那代表发情，Tony安慰自己Jarvis也许只是电影看多了对人类的行为有某种误会，但万一……万一那真的是一个吻，Tony不知道该怎么回应。  
“该在事情失去控制之前踩个刹车对吧？”Tony自言自语，从地上爬起来往外走，还有好多事要忙，最近还是别离Jarvis太近的好。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
“现在人鱼们的状态都不错，Pepper那边的姑娘们已经进入最后的休养修养阶段了，这一个月Ultron情绪都很稳定我觉得可以让大家见面交流一下，你觉得怎么样？Tony？”  
“嗯？sorry？”  
“我是说试试让大家交流一下，之前跟你提过的，人鱼需要社交。”Wanda耐心地重复了一遍，这是Tony今天第三次在他们的谈话里走神，这让Wanda有些担心，毕竟Tony已经消失了半个月了，现在能在走廊捉到他可以算是惊喜。  
“抱歉Wanda我不是故意的，我只是最近……”  
“你只要告诉我这个提议能不能通过就行了，可以还是不行。”Wanda打断他，又补了一句“Pepper告诉我如果你一直走神就把问题简化成二选一。”  
“可以，不过记得先把Ultron隔离开，我不确定他喜欢party。”Tony回答，他得承认这么多年还是Pepper最懂他。  
“那Jarvis呢？”Wanda接着问。  
“Jarvis？他怎么了吗？”忽然听到Jarvis的名字让Tony有点心虚。  
“拜托Tony，患者参与任何活动都要经过主治医生的同意，你不是忘了Jarvis是你的病人了吧？鉴于你已经……”Wanda翻了一下手里的记录单，“已经82天没参与Jarvis的治疗，我认为征求一下你的意见还是非常有必要的，至少能让你想起他。”  
“已经这么久了？”Tony看着Wanda，圆眼睛大了一圈，“我有拜托Banner帮我照顾他几天，上星期他告诉我Jarvis的状态还不错。”  
“上星期是指……60天前吗？”Wanda翻着记录但单头也没抬，Tony能听出她语气里有那么一丝"难以置信"。  
“一定是日历坏了。”Tony揉着眉心，他真的这么久没去看过Jarvis？  
“我肯定坏的不是日历Tony，”Wanda停了停接着说“博士上星期确实找过你，不过实验室上锁了你手机也没开，他本来想告诉你Jarvis最近的情况。”  
“我马上去找他。”Tony说着转身要走。  
“不用了，”Wanda叫住他，“他和Pepper今天出外勤，博士说如果见到你就告诉你，Jarvis身体很健康。”  
“看来你还惦记他。”旺达看着Tony，等着对方的反应，然而对方却半天没有再开口，两个人大眼瞪小眼，就这么尴尬地面对面站着。  
“你有什么想对我说的吗？”Tony打破了沉默。“你看起来有话要说。”  
“我以为是你有话需要对我说Tony，哦天我不知道怎么表达，你对每条人鱼都是这样吗？”  
"怎样？"Tony有些摸不到头脑。  
"你看起来就是想照顾他们几天然后就置之不理。"  
"我没有置之不理，我只是有些事情要处理，再说Banner在，他比我更会治疗人鱼。"  
"可这不是简单的治疗问题，Tony，人鱼从来不会放弃他们看中的对象，你不能和人鱼建立一段感情又单方面的抛弃他。"Wanda看着眼前表情困惑的Tony，深吸一口气，"你还没看过Jarvis的监控对吧。"  
Tony摇摇头，Wanda的话他有点消化不过来。  
"前几天Banner说Jarvis好像没精神，所以我去调了录像，"Wanda说，"我觉得你应该看看，虽然他的伤已经快痊愈了，但是行为却不太正常，我后来有去找他，想和他聊聊天或者玩一会，但是他说的话越来越少，每次开口第一句就是问你去了哪里。如果人鱼party之后Jarvis还是闷闷不乐就去看看他好吗？我能看得出来他很在意你，他对其他人似乎都没有兴趣，很可能已经对你产生了依赖情绪，如果他交不到朋友又见不到你，我担心他会产生心理问题，刻意疏远的野化方式对人鱼可不适用，他还需要在这里待很久，别放着他不管。"  
"我去看看他，"Tony说"谢谢你告诉我这些，Wanda，Party我会去的，热闹的事情不能少了我。"  
人鱼交流会得到了批准，研究所的所有人就都开始为了场地和流程的事情忙起来，这是研究所第一次策划这种活动，因此大家都格外小心，考虑到部分人鱼有强烈的领地意识，十多条人鱼不能聚集在太小的水域，Tony拽上Banner把一个正在装修的新场馆重新设计了一遍，水池被扩大了三倍，还被添加了不少应急设施。两个人合作的过程可以说是十分顺利，真要说遇到了什么难题，恐怕就是Banner没办法拦住Tony脑子中不断冒出的一堆大胆的新想法，而自己也忍不住想跟着他一块让梦想成为现实，于是一张图纸画了又改，改了又画，直到准备施工的前一天都没搞完。另一边负责跟进度的Pepper更是一个头两个大，不过这次主要原因在她自己。之前的口红事件之后Tony答应给她补偿，于是Pepper打算定制一根独特的口红，就邀请和Natasha还有Wanda一起研究色号，三个人折腾了老半天也没搞出满意的颜色，于是Pepper就蹲在人鱼区找灵感，她望着水里的人鱼姑娘越看越懊恼，不晓得为什么人鱼身上的颜色就那么好看，然后忽然灵光一闪，决定直接按照人鱼的颜色做口红，包装也按照人鱼的来，研究所那么多人鱼还可以创造一个系列，什么纯色的、渐变的、珠光的，一定要还原人鱼特有的光泽才能算独一无二，Stark工业还没向化妆品进军呢不是？结果Tony这边的拖稿事是小，Pepper一时兴起给自己加了更多的工作事是大，掌管了整个Stark工业的CEO女士恨不得每天都趴在桌子上喊辞职，Natasha就看着她乐，说她自讨苦吃，然后拿起手机给Clint发信息，威胁他再不回来帮忙就给厨房加权限，让他别想再半夜起来偷点心。  
Tony听了Wanda的劝告后去看过Jarvis，奇怪的是Tony想象中的场面并没有出现，他以为Jarvis会像之前一样看到他就跑过来和他聊聊天，或者甚至像那天晚上一样过来抱抱他，但Jarvis没有，他只是在水里远远看着Tony，对他笑笑然后就潜回水底，即使Tony跑过去和他一起游泳Jarvis似乎也不愿意和他多呆，总是保持距离，弄得他一头雾水。Jarvis的情况没有Wanda预测的严重，这是件好事，毕竟如果他真的一直粘着自己不放，那么分别的那一天一定会格外痛苦。看起来Jarvis已经不那么需要自己了，Tony松了一口气，但是也免不了心里有些失落，一方面，不能和Jarvis亲近就意味着他将错过大量研究他的机会，学习语言的事也不得不搁置。另一方面，虽然是Tony主动疏远Jarvis的，但是他清楚自己有多渴望能和Jarvis像之前一样相处，当人被喜欢的对象拒绝的时候难过总是免不了的，然而目前的状态对Jarvis最好，Tony不能允许自己利用人鱼的好感做出对他们有害的事，所以他宁愿Jarvis离他远一点。  
新场馆的装修终于在Natasha和Pepper的监督下按时完成了，竣工的那天所有人都跑来欣赏。  
“蓝天、日照、沙子、海水、再加上满地的贝壳和冷饮，这里哪儿像个研究所，根本就是度假村。”Natasha侧卧在沙滩的躺椅上，推了推自己的太阳镜，吸了一口果汁，声音懒洋洋的。  
“场景越贴近自然人鱼的情绪就越放松，不过这里真的也太悠闲了。”Wanda坐在Natasha旁边对着手里的监视屏一点点翻着，上面显示了场馆的各个角落，从房顶的天气灯到水下的小珊瑚，面面俱到，没有死角，Wanda仔细看着想查出点漏洞，可惜那两位科学狂人没给她留机会，所有的细节堪称完美。  
“虽然之前看设计图的时候我就知道这里会有个刨冰机，可是它什么时候被改成甜品屋了？”Pepper站在一个富丽堂皇的大房子前面面前怀疑人生，这地方昨晚上还什么都没有，今天忽然出现一个两层的小楼，最过分的是，一个放点心的房子居然是整个场馆里最组花哨的建筑，一看就知道是谁的杰作。  
“啊，那个是Tony昨晚改的。”Banner顶着黑眼圈出现在Pepepr后面，“他折腾了一晚上，新发明的那个机械车盖房子效率真是高，多来几个以后我们就不用请施工队了。”  
“那天才人呢？刚才还在，这会跑哪去了？”Pepper问。  
“他好像说要看什么录像就去放映室了，明天Party再叫他。”Banner说着打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。  
“你昨天也盖房子了？”Pepper问。  
“没有，”Banner说，“但我被强迫看着他盖房子。我要去旁边的急救室睡一会，你们发现哪里有问题就叫我，也不知道Tony为什么那么有精力还能看录像。”Banner一边说着一边走开，在柔软的沙地上深一脚浅一脚。  
Pepper看着Banner的背影摇摇头，跑去找Wanda一起看监控屏幕，她现在只希望人鱼能喜欢这里，但愿第二天的活动不要出差错。  
其他人在沙滩上享受难得的悠闲时光，Tony则一个人缩在放映室的沙发里锁上了门，准备开始看Jarvis房间的录像。尽管他认为Jarvis已经没什么问题了，但心里还是觉得有些疑虑，于是他翻出了自己没去接触Jarvis的那80多天以及最近他们在一起那几天的录像，Tony望着90多天的记录和屏幕上大大的播放键心情有一些复杂，老实讲到现在人鱼到底是人还是动物学术界都没能给出合理的定论，如果把他当作人，那看人家的监控怎么想都有一点变态，所以除了必要的医疗用途大家都不会去看录影。  
“为了Jarvis。”Tony自言自语，然后找到第一天的记录按下了播放键，“兄弟你可别让我看到奇怪的画面，毕竟Wanda已经看过你了，我可不想以后她面对我们的时候尴尬，我只是想确认你是不是真的健康，大不了我多快进一些。”Tony盯着屏幕目不转睛，看着那些加速的录影，不得不说监控内容枯燥的要命，因为除了做检查的时候，Jarvis都在水里泡着几乎都不动，什么怪异举动也没有，房间里最有有意思的天气变化在重复了十几遍之后也变得无聊起来，一切都很正常，Jarvis看着没什么不对。Tony皱起眉头，不明白Wanda所谓的“行为不正常”到底是什么，早知道来之前该问问她。  
第20天、第30天、第40天，录像都过半了Tony也没发现异常，Jarvis就和以前一样乖乖接受检查、换药然后游泳，唯一的区别就是自己不在所以少了点娱乐活动，他不就一直在水里……  
“哦天啊！”Tony忽然想到了什么，把之前看过的部分重新找出来播了一遍。  
“第5天是这样，第13天是这样，哦别，拜托，第38天呢？该死的，为什么都是这样。”Tony把剩下部分用最快的速度看完，甚至找出了Jarvis刚来研究所那时候的录像想证实自己的发现是错的，然而这只是徒劳。Tony总算明白了Wanda口中不正常的行为是什么，那不是什么特殊举动，而是Jarvis根本没有动，他一直在水里发呆，望着大门口，就那样呆了三个月。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
第一个吃螃蟹的人会被后人看作是英雄，不论这个人是生是死。那么第一个给人鱼开派对的人呢？无论成功与否都会被后人追捧吗？这大概是很久以后人们才会关注的问题，不过无论结果好坏，至少毋庸置疑的是，参与了这场派对的人都是幸福的，他们看到了这世间罕见的美景，那是人鱼的狂欢。  
“想什么呢？”Natasha披着一条毛巾，一边擦身体一边问在沙滩上发呆的Pepper。她刚从池子里爬上来，头发还在滴水，跟人鱼一起游泳是件考验体能和观察力的事，这比自己游累多了，要跟上他们的速度不容易，更何况还是游在好几条人鱼之间，一不小心就会被他们的尾巴抡出去。  
“没什么。”Pepper看着远处正在水池里嬉戏的人鱼说，“我只是忽然觉得，救救人鱼也不错。”  
“哦？有意思。”Natasha挑挑眉“你终于肯承认之前是被Tony绑来的了？”  
“我没有，我是主动来的，因为我知道Tony肯定打理不来这里。”Pepper推了Natasha一把，这人老认为自己是被迫进研究所的。  
“那干嘛忽然感叹？”Natasha问。  
“只是看着他们，那些人鱼在水里玩的那么开心，忽然觉得很美好，这里真的就像童话故事里写的一样美。”Pepper停了一下，接着说“你懂的，我当初跟着Tony来这，第一是因为这里需要有人把关那些文件和流程，他不能没有我。第二是，我那时候以为这都是Tony心血来潮的产物，和以前他搞得那些副业一样，他玩几天就会甩手丢掉，然后变成公司的一个小项目，有我在可以直接操作所有的交接流程，接收还是卖掉都更容易。我以为会是那样……然而这次Tony不想走了。”  
Pepper转身往遮阳伞下的躺椅走过去，Natasha擦着头发跟上，两个人坐在了一起。  
“你想他回去吗？”Natasha问。  
“我曾经想过，或者说我来这里就是为了劝他回去。”Pepper答。  
“那为什么你没这么做。”Natasha接着问。  
“因为Tony变了，他这次来真的了。”Pepper说，“你知道我第一次看他救人鱼的时候都要吓死了，我从没见过他那么紧张的样子。他大半夜和Steve推着一条重伤快死掉的人鱼跑回来，那时候Banner不在这里，我们三个一边手忙脚乱给人鱼止血一边给Banner打电话，听他远程告诉我们要怎么做。Tony一直都在给人鱼说些安慰的话，在自己都急到满头大汗的时候还居然给人鱼讲笑话，我们一整晚都没有睡直到Banner赶过来，后来又折腾了一个星期那条人鱼才真的有了好转的迹象。”  
“就因为这个？”Natasha问。  
“不是。”Pepper答，“真正让我发现他不一样了的，是放生那条人鱼的前一天，Tony隔着水池玻璃和那条人鱼道别，也不管人鱼听不听得懂就说些回会海里之后的注意事项，然后我看见他，趴在玻璃上笑得像个小孩子，以前从没见到过他那种表情，你知道就是在大学的时候他也经常笑得想让人给他一拳，可是这次不同。”  
“所以你就妥协了。”Natasha吸了口果汁，语气似乎并不意外。  
“算是吧，我想看他开心的样子，当然如果他能救人鱼的时候也能保证自己不挂彩就更好了，当年他和Steve每次都恨不得搞得比人鱼还惨，好几次Banner都不知道先救哪个更合适。”PepperPepepr说。  
“也值了对不对？”Natasha拍拍Pepper，“你看那边，哪里还能看到比这更美的风景。”

Wanda的建议是正确的，人鱼的确是需要社交的生物，见了面的人鱼们比平时精神了好多，连鳞片都变得更有光泽，平时不爱活动的人鱼也因为看见同伴而兴奋到转圈，开始表演只有人鱼看得懂的舞蹈，他们结伴逆着水流游泳，偶尔蹿出水面又落下，漂亮的大尾巴露出水面，远远看上去仿佛浪花都是彩色的。  
就像Pepper说的，这是童话一般的场景，只是把它描绘出来废了不少力气。为了能让人鱼尽可能不要离开水，Tony把所有人鱼生活区的水池都开了一条能联通聚会馆的通道，在人和系统的引导下，人鱼能每天都在特定的时间自己游出来玩一会，不想出门也可以呆在生活区休息，如何活动都取决于人鱼自己，Tony想给他们最大限度的自由。只是万事开头难，系统第一天测试还是遇到了不小的麻烦，聚会馆的第一波客只有两个，是Jarvis和Vision，他们两个用不到一分钟的时间就从自己的地盘游了出来，刷新了馆内人鱼冲刺最高速度的记录，把所有人都下了一跳，大型人鱼能游这么快十分少见，Banner默默把这些信息都记在了自己的本子上。  
第二波到馆的是三位人鱼小姐，在Natasha的带领下，平时就比较聪明的几个人鱼跟着她依次来到了馆内，三条人鱼见面就抱在一起，她们是两个月前一起被救回来的，因为都伤的太重，被隔离在不同类型的水疗室一直没见面。第三波是一些小型人鱼，也许是一直生活在浅水区的关系，这些小人鱼对管道这种有点阴暗的地方有很大的排斥心理，最后不得不由Pepper从外界运进馆里，好在他们对新的大水池很满意，而且没一会就和大型人鱼玩到了一起，开始从池子底下捞好看的珍珠帮彼此编头发，身体好的人鱼还玩起了水下冲刺，挨个跃出水面比谁跳得更高，水花被光照得亮闪闪的，就像是从人鱼身上掉下的钻石。  
最后一波最难被邀请的客人，是那些不太聪明的人鱼，还有Ultron。馆里有4条智商明显比较低的人鱼，两条是因为先天条件不好，两条是后天被人类攻击伤到了脑子。他们理解不了机器给的指令，也没办法顺着管道游出来，即便Tony特意把他们的管道做得特别宽敞他们也找不到门口，于是就由Banner潜水引导他们往外走，一直带到了场馆。好在人鱼之间似乎不存在歧视，又或许是因为大家都经历过灾难所以特别懂得珍惜，这几条不是很聪明的人鱼不但没有遭到孤立，反而得到了其他人鱼的照顾，大家看上去都很开心，这是令所有人欣慰的。至于Ultron，他倒不是因为头脑不好迟到，而是因为闹脾气。Tony站在水池边上劝了半天也不见Ultron理他，于是Tony干脆也换了套潜水装，跳进池子里跟Ultron示威，他在管道门口扭来扭去，对着Ultron跳舞，结果这招奏效了，Ultron眼睛都红了，对着Tony直扑过去，接着在开馆一个小时以后，在所有人都以为Ultron不来了的时候，Tony像个小火箭一样从水底被Ultron顶着发射出去，划过一道完美的弧线，伴随着“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”的嚎叫，扑通一下正好落到人鱼堆里，引得所有人鱼停下手里的事聚集过去。  
“呼！我差点就被他追上了！”这是Tony浮出水面后的第一句话。  
“兄弟你看到了吗！”Tony朝岸边张大嘴的Bruce招手。“我觉得这身潜水服速度还可以更快，你快看看Ultron的平均速度是多少，我下次要甩他一条街！”Tony一边说一边把头盔摘下来，这是个半成品的作战用潜水服，还有不少缺陷，高速的移动和气压变化弄得他有点耳鸣，托Ultron的福Tony有了升级改造的新想法。  
“Tony我让你去把Ultron劝过来谁让你把他搞得杀过来了！”Banner觉得自己要疯了，他知道身为一个科学家不该迷信，但是自己绝对是命犯Tony，Ultron好不容易这几天平和一点，Tony才跟他见面不到一小时就把研究所最难相处的病人惹到眼红，天知道接下来自己要花多久才能安抚Ultron。  
“别生气嘛Bruce，你看Ultron在隔离层那头不是好好的吗？”  
出水的Ultron显然还没搞明白自己在哪，他环顾四周发现周围没有别人，一下子来到开阔的环境显然让他冷静了不少，在水面转了几圈，他默默潜回了水底。  
“我猜他喜欢这。”Tony说。  
“不知道当他发现只有自己被隔离了以后是不是还能喜欢这。”Bruce咧着嘴，满脸写着担忧。

随着Ultron的下潜，刚刚因为Tony而平静下来的水面又恢复了热闹的样子，Tony本来想上岸换身衣服却被小人鱼们拦了下来要和他玩球，还没来得及拒绝大人鱼就游过来开始给Tony头发上缠海带，于是水面上一群人鱼簇拥着Tony把他越带越远。

“嘿亲爱的们！给我点私人空间！我知道你们喜欢我，但我现在有个更重要的约会！”Tony挣扎着想逃出去，但被人鱼们抓得死死的，他能感觉到头上被扔了好多珍珠，这种要命的热情换做十年前他大概乐于享受。  
忽然，人鱼的包围散开了，抓着他的人鱼也松了手，并且一点点往后退，Tony手忙脚乱把海带和珍珠从头上拽下去，发现人鱼们的表情似乎都有些胆怯。  
“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”Tony问，然而这里没谁能回答他。  
“我让你们害怕了吗？哦对不起，可是我真的有约会，我不是故意的，下次可以陪你们。”Tony往前游了游，想拉近和大家的距离，他只是不想被困住但没想吓到他们，但他发现自己游不动，似乎被什么拽住了，他扭头一看，一只熟悉的手拽着他潜水服上的带子，然后一个好听的声音问他“你要去哪约会？”

“Jarvis？”Tony听声音就知道是Jarvis，他把自己扭过去和Jarvis面对面，对方低头看着他。  
“我正要找你，Jar，怎么样，玩得还开心吗？”Tony问Jarvis，只是这问题有点多余，Jarvis紧皱的眉头看上去就不高兴，想起录像带的内容，Tony开始紧张起来。  
Jarvis没有回应，他抓住Tony开始朝人鱼群的反方向游，Tony惊讶地发现人鱼没再跟过来，这是他头一次看到这种现象，自己做了什么他们这么害怕，还是说他们害怕的不是自己，是Jarvis？  
“不要离他们太近。”Jarvis忽然说。  
“嗯？为什么？”Tony回过神，自己已经被带到一个很冷清的角落，Jarvis把他放在一块浮出水面的大石头上，坐到旁边帮他把身上剩下的海带摘干净。  
“越是喜欢的人装饰品会越多。”Jarvis说，“不把整个水底的珍珠都给你他们不会罢休。”  
“所以你们的装饰品不是给自己的？是给喜欢的人的？”Tony问。  
“都有。”Jarvis答，“但是最喜欢对象，他们会去亲手编头发，把最漂亮的东西编上去。”  
“怪不得他们一见面就在那儿编头发，我还以为只是为了美。”Tony晃着腿，看身上被摘下去的海带缓缓沉入水里，关于人鱼的事他还知道的不够多，幸亏Jarvis会说话，否则依靠观察他还要很久才能研究出这些“那你为什么不去和他们编头发？”Tony问，“因为头发短吗？”  
“不是。”Jarvis回答。“我不想。”  
海带很快处理完了，Jarvis找了半天也没多找出一根，他开始翻Tony的潜水服死角帮他摘那些特别小的贝壳和珍珠，低着头不出声，Tony不说话他也不开口。  
啪嗒、啪嗒。Tony头发上的水掉在潜水服上发出微弱的声音，就像一个老旧的时钟，提醒他们时间在一秒、一秒过去，Jarvis检查完了衣服开始翻头发，Tony低下头让他找，看着偶尔有一些亮晶晶的东西从视线里划过。尽管Jarvis没说什么，但Tony能看得出来社交活动没让Jarvis交到朋友，自己的出现反而让他心情更不好了。Jarvis是不是已经讨厌自己了呢？Tony想，Jarvis今天还没有对自己笑，可是如果是这样，那又为什么一直在水池里等着呢？不光他离开的那三个月，他重新回去以后也是，录像里虽然Jarvis一直和他保持距离，但每次Tony离开，Jarvis都一直盯着他的背影，每天到了该去探班的时间都提前出水。那Jarvis是不是喜欢他呢？他到底该怎么办？Tony低着头思考着他和Jarvis的事，猛然发现Jarvis已经半天没动作了。  
他想看看Jarvis，一转头发现Jarvis的脸就在眼前，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。  
“J？”Tony被他看的有点发毛。  
然而Jarvis还是不出声，只是重新伸手摸Tony耳朵后面的头发，然后又把两个人的距离拉近了一点。  
就在Tony以为这次自己绝对跑不了的时候，Jarvis放开了他，然后一个翻身钻回了水里。  
“J？”等Tony反应过来，Jarvis已经又走了，Tony看着Jarvis身后留下的波纹，自己也跳进水中追上去，没了头盔，衣服也没了动力，Tony游不了那么快，他拼命想追上Jarvis，结果被越甩越远。  
“这该死的衣服没了动力就是累赘！J！”Tony觉得身体越来越重，于是不得不放弃追Jarvis往岸上游，可就在他转身的一瞬间，感觉脚腕一疼紧接着大量的水往鼻子里钻，他被什么东西缠住了腿并且被以飞快的速度往下拽，Tony赶紧闭住气开始在身上找锋利的东西，准备自救，但他想起来这个位置没有水草，于是Tony睁开了眼睛往下看，出现的画面让他又呛了一口水，一条银色人鱼正死死抓着他的腿不断往下游，等看清了是谁Tony倒是觉得一点也不意外，毕竟对方想弄死他已经不是第一次了，Ultron正一脸凶狠盯着Tony并开始把Tony甩来甩去，Tony倒也不着急，冷静下来开始思考Ultron是怎么跑出来的，自己又该如何脱身，但下一秒Tony看到的东西开始让他心跳加速了，Ultron的眼睛和身上开始发出红色的光，而水底的隔离玻璃碎了一个洞。Tony忽然想起那天晚上在沙滩上发光的Jarvis。  
该死的这是深海人鱼！  
深海人鱼大多凶残。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
Tony被Ultron拽着在水底转圈，他捏着鼻子努力争取不让自己浪费仅剩的氧气，可Ultron的速度太快了，还不断上升又下沉，水压的变化让Tony的心脏和耳朵都极度痛苦，那点气体没几秒钟就跑得精光。进入宽阔水域的Ultron战斗力达到了质的飞越，深海人鱼的力量和速度在这种环境可以得到充分展现，加上已经接受了很久的治疗，如今康复了的Ultron已经不是曾经那条只要Tony一个人就能对付的人鱼，他根本就是深水杀手。Tony为自己的处境感到担忧，更为水里其他人鱼紧张，如果Ultron的目标只是自己到还好，但如果把自己放倒后他还攻击其他人可怎么办？他之前看到Wanda还在水里，Ultron一旦失控情况就会十分危险。Tony想喊人帮忙，Ultron却不给他出水的机会，眼看Ultron就要拽着自己撞上墙了，Tony摸索着终于从潜水服推进器的部分卸下来一块金属划破了自己手，然后闭上眼睛护住了头，缺氧让他的意识开始模糊，他只希望血液检测系统不要出错，能够正常报警，这样大家就能发现这里出了状况。  
砰！  
撞击的一瞬间Tony再也控制不住自己的呼吸，只能任由水往嘴和鼻子里钻，Ultron终于松了手，可惜Tony没力气逃。  
该感谢自己已快昏过去了。Tony想，被以那样的速度甩出来竟然不觉得痛，恍惚间他看到了眼前有个蓝色的东西，亮闪闪的很漂亮，然后上方传来警报声，看来系统没让他失望。

“Take a deep breath！”

Tony下意识跟着声音吸气，忽然送到嘴的氧气把Tony从昏迷的边缘拉了回来，紧接着眼前一片亮，终于回到了水面。  
“咳咳咳！哈啊！”重新活过来的Tony抱着把他带出水的漂浮物疯狂咳嗽，缺氧导致的头晕让他没什么方向感，眼睛也是花的，好半天聚不上焦，强烈的耳鸣让他什么都听不到，他能感觉眼前有一大片蓝色，似乎有人抱着他帮他掌握平衡。  
“Tony！Tony！”Tony逐渐能听到有人叫他，然后慢慢的，视觉开始恢复，他分辨出了眼前抱着他的人，不，是人鱼，是个全身发着光的Jarvis，不过他看起来有些不一样。

“Tony你还好吗？！我的天啊Jarvis！你们这是怎么了？”好不容易找到报警源的Pepper，Natasha还有Bruce一跑过来就看到深水区中央一个蓝色的Jarvis怀里搂着脸色苍白的Tony，鲜红的血顺着Tony挂在Jarvis脖子上的手流到Jarvis背上掉进水里一点点扩散，而Jarvis胸前也有明显的划痕和红肿，这两个人就像刚经历了一场战斗。  
“疏散所有人鱼快点！Ultron跑出来了！”Tony恢复语言组织能力的第一时间就喊出了这句话，“他是深海人鱼！Pepper快点！”  
听到Tony的话Pepper和Natasha马上转身往回跑，Natasha回到人鱼密集的地方就跳进了水里，把水池里专门为浅水滩设置的隔离层打开好在Ultron还没过来，这样可以先争取几分钟。Pepepr找到了在墙上的显示屏开始设置管道阀门和排水定时，优先排掉Ultron所在的深水区的水，能够限制他的行动，可是这里的水太多了，不知道能不能来得及。警报响起的时候Wanda被留下来安抚人鱼的情绪，现在正好能帮忙Natasha做疏散工作。她把害怕管道的小人鱼都带进了逃生通道却送不走游在她身边的Vision，这条一直由Wanda负责照顾的人鱼，从看见她那一刻就只粘着她一个，一点都没有想和别的同类交流的意思，现在这个行为成了麻烦，Wanda方法试遍了Vision就是不走。  
“Vision，这里很危险，你可以自己回去不是吗？我还要把这不能认路人鱼送走。”Wanda对着Vision说，几条人鱼在她身边明显很不安。  
而Vision没有要走的意思反而越靠越近，环绕在Wanda身边的人鱼开始慢慢后退，等到Vision游到她面前的时候，小人鱼已经退到墙角了。  
“Vision你在干嘛？”Wanda看着Vision的很困惑，人鱼明显是在害怕，可Vision什么都没做，她从没见过这种现象。  
“嘘。”Vision对着Wanda竖起手指，靠近那几条人鱼，接着让Wanda震惊的一幕出现了，她看见Vision的背鳍和额头的菱形花纹发出了微弱的光，然后人鱼就不动了，并且跟在Vision身后潜入了水里，系统显示小人鱼开始通过管道游回自己的场馆，而Vision没有没有离开，等小人鱼回去以后他就又游了上来。  
“Vision？”Wanda确定自己不是眼花了，Vision显然有很特殊的技能可以指挥别的人鱼，这种现象资料上从来没有记载。

Wanda肯定自己刚目睹了人鱼历史上的一个奇迹，而Tony那边正在见证人鱼史上的一场灾难。  
从眩晕状态恢复过来的Tony，花了几秒钟就从Jarvis胸前的一大片红肿推理出来刚才在水里发生了什么，他不是因为眩晕而不觉得疼，而是因为在撞上墙之前他先撞上了Jarvis所以才不疼，Jarvis结结实实做了他的缓冲还把他从水里捞了上来，至于那口气，不想也知道是怎么回事。Tony看着Jarvis胸前被自己潜水衣划伤的部分心疼的要命，他的骨折才刚好就为了自己挨了这么重的撞击，现在最要紧的是在Ultron游回来之前把Jarvis送出。Tony一直在把Jarvis往地面上赶，他被Jarvis推到泳池死角的一个礁石边，想回到岸上还要游挺远，Ultron是个在陆地上都杀伤力极大的人鱼，最安全的做法就是赶快上岸并离开他，之后再用麻醉剂让他睡着。可不管Tony怎么说Jarvis都不动，就静静挡在Tony前面，在Tony喊到没词的时候，离他们不远的地方，Ultron浮了出来。  
龇牙咧嘴的Ultron眼睛死死盯着Jarvis，银色的身体上布满了鲜红色的花纹，有节奏地一闪一灭，散发着诡异的光。而这一边，就像是不服输一样Jarvis也更换了发光的频率，身上所有的鳞片都在闪。让Tony想不到的是，随着鳞片的闪动，不断有刺从Jarvis的背鳍和耳鳍上长出来，Tony看了看水底，发现连腰鳍上也开始往外长刺，那些平时温顺柔软的鱼鳍此刻就像忽然长了骨头，立在Jarvis身上锋利得要命，而那个平时温和的Jarvis挡在Tony面前，连背影都看起来凶巴巴的。Tony搞明白Jarvis哪里看起来不太一样了，他被救上来的时候Jarvis面对着他表情很狰狞，Tony甚至看到了Jarvis的两颗虎牙，Jarvis从来没对他有这样的表情，或许这才是他作为深水人鱼本来该有的样子。  
两条人鱼还在彼此观察，下降的水位没有降低他们的斗志，Ultron和Jarvis之间的气氛剑拔弩张，身上的光也越闪越快。也不知是谁率先移动了位置，几乎是同一时间，两条人鱼扑向了对方，快到Tony来不及阻止。水面上瞬间乱成一团，没一会水花里就掺上了红色。人类的力量此刻显得特别渺小，Tony只能在原地看着他们从水上打到水下，时不时又把对方扔出来，搞得水面波涛汹涌，他唯一能做的就是在其中一方被打死之前想办法把他们麻醉了，于是在他们打到远处的时候，Tony用最快的速度跑到了岸上，捡回了头盔，给潜水服接上电源重新启动，Wanda找来了两只麻醉剂，换上了大号的针筒和最硬的针，希望能派上用场，Banner穿了潜水服准备跟重启成功的Tony一起下水，拿上了麻醉剂，他们重新跳回了深水区。  
水位已经降低了一半，Jarvis和Ultron还在打，Banner和Tony找了半天切入点也没能找到合适的位置把他们分开。眼看水越来越红，Tony必须有所行动，于是他抢过了Banner的麻醉剂，启动了高速模式对Banner说：“我从后面给Ultron麻醉，你想办法分散他的注意力！”  
“那Jarvis呢？”Banner问。  
“只要麻醉Ultron就可以！”说完，Tony就钻了下去。  
Banner游到Jarvis身后，看着混乱的中心一时也不知道怎么办好，忽然他想起Ultron的光，于是拿出一个水下手电模仿他和Jarvis的频率对着两条人鱼闪，这招显然有点效果，扭打的速度变慢了，Tony也刚好到了Ultron身后，随时准备出击。Jarvis看到了在Ultron背后的Tony，虽然嘴上还死死咬着对方，但动作也慢了下来，开始用手抓住Ultron限制他的动作。于是就在Ultron因为Banner分神的一瞬间，Tony冲了上去把麻醉剂扎到Ultron背上。  
吃痛的Ultron一把挣开了Jarvis转而将目标对准Tony，还没游出去却又被Jarvis抓住，拉扯中甩出的尾巴打裂了Tony的头盔，引得Jarvis开始重新进攻，随着水位越来越浅，两条人鱼的战斗力也越来越低，加上麻醉剂开始发挥效应，Ultron开始逐渐处于下风，却依然坚持反扑，直接掐上Jarvis的脖子阻止他呼吸。眼看Jarvis就要没力气了，Tony想冲上去帮忙，忽然一道黑影从头顶划过直接奔向Ultron，接着第二道、第三道带着电火花接踵而来齐刷刷戳在Ultron背上，本来还有一点行动力的Ultron终于撒开了手昏了过去，Jarvis把自己撤出来，看看Ultron又看看Tony，Tony对他摇摇头，于是Jarvis身上的刺开始一点点往回缩，鱼鳍又变成了软趴趴的样子。  
“怎么我一不在就出这么大乱子？”门口走过来一个人，一手拿着弓一手拎着箭袋子慢悠悠走过来，站在岸边对着水池里喊，话音没落就被跟在后面抱着药箱的Natasha单手推了下去，噗通一声落进水里。  
“Nat！你怎么这么对我！”池底传来声音。  
“这是你欠我的小肥鸟！”Natasha在上面回答，“Clint我替你值了好几个月班了！”


End file.
